


War Times

by Marina_00



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Undertale Fusion, Fantasy and Magic, Gen, Magic and Science, Other, Pirates, War, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_00/pseuds/Marina_00
Summary: The war between humans and monsters was a tragedy for them. Not only they lost a lot of their kind, but they were trapped underground. The humans attacked them without mercy, but... How did the humans got all the monsters at the same spot to capture them? Who were the magicians that trapped the monsters underground? Why were they so scared of monsters?The queen of humans will give peace to her kind and, if she has to kill every single monster, then so be it.





	1. A weird call from the queen

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!! I am Marina. I am really, really new at this page, so I still don't know how thing work exactly here. I just wanted to say that, even if it is written this work is only composed by one chapter, it is a lie. There are going to be more chapters, just don’t know how to change that. Anyway, enjoyyy!

 

She did not know why she had been called to see the queen so sudden. Her queen was a really organized girl and, if she wanted to have a chat with one of her people, she would make him know at least one week before the speech took place. She did that to make sure nobody sneaked out and tried to tell her he could not go because he was busy. But, if they were honest with themselves, who would say “no” to the queen? She was the queen, for God’s sake.

Plus, two weeks ago she was nothing but a bastard, a half blood. Why would the queen want to see one of the people she had been persecuting from the very first moment she started to rule? Normally, the queen called interesting people, like bourgeois who wanted to sell thing on the city, or noble people who intended to invite her to a party in another country. What was she doing there?

She entered the castle surrounded by two royal guards. They did not even look at her, and she was not in the mood to make friends with them. She just wanted to get out of there, but she was smart enough to know not to run away. She loved her life, even if everybody else seemed to hate her, and she did not want to die.

No, she would not die before she did not know why the hell she had been convened there.

The guards stopped two meters behind her, each one at one side of the door. She looked the room trying to contain her emotions. The throne room was a large space with, obviously, a throne in the middle of it. It had gold walls and a really expensive tilling floor. There were guards everywhere, and they were all staring at her.

 _Is the queen scared of me, after all?_ She wondered as she walked towards the throne.

The queen was sit on the throne, looking at her with that look she used to have, like everybody else was nothing in comparison to her. Her short brown hair gave her the appearance of a little child, but her dark eyes were so threatening anybody could stop looking at them.

“Y-you called me, your highness?” She asked, remembering where she was and with _who_ she was. When had she started trembling? She did not remember to have been as scared as she was at that moment. How many rules had she broken in just three minutes? She could not just look at the queen like that. It was not appropriate.

“Yes, I called you” She said, that irritating tone in her voice. “I demand to know if you can help me with something” Then, she shut up, looking straightly at her.

She waited, but her queen did not say anything else.

“What do you need from me, your highness?” She asked, her hands starting to sweat. Plus, they did not stop shaking.

“How do monsters work?”

 _What_ , she thought.

“What do you mean, my queen?”

“I mean _that_ ” She hissed. “Monsters have become really numerous. They are approaching our village and some people are getting a bit scared of them. I know there has been always monsters in our village, but now there are even more monsters than humans. I need to inform the people about these creatures”.

“And why do you think I can help you?”

“Well, you descend from monsters, don’t you?”

The girl didn’t say anything. Yes, she did. One of her ancestors had been a monster. She didn’t know who exactly. The only thing she knew for sure was that she could use magic. Humans couldn’t use magic since their souls were completely logical and all their internal systems could maintain their bodies. However, monsters were not like humans. She nodded and said, quietly:

“Monsters are made of magic. Their bodies could not exist if they had no magic inside them. These magic comes from their souls. We both humans and monster have souls, but the nature of our souls is quite different. Monsters’ souls are made basically by Mercy. On the other hand, humans’ souls’ nature is unknown. We have not figured out what is inside a human soul, and since we can’t investigate about it, I can’t tell you” She had said everything she knew or, at least, everything she wanted to say to her queen.

The queen remained silent; looking to the girl she had in front of her.

“May I ask why you want to know all this? I can’t see how people are going to be less nervous if they know”.

The queen seemed to get out of a trance, because she shook her head. She looked at her guards and said, pointing at the door with one of her fingers.

“It’s not of your business. Who do you think you are talking to me like this? I will call you again if I need anything more from you. Guards, lead her to the exit”

And without having any chance to reply, she was taken off the castle.

_What the fuck is the queen thinking to do now? What is going to happen now?_

She had the feeling she did not want to know.


	2. Greet our new guest!!

She had completely forgotten about that day. Lanterns, flowers and markets filled the streets, even though it was past midnight. Everybody knew about that day, she reminded herself, suddenly upset with herself. How could she have forgotten about that? She thought she had a good memory, after all.

 That night was a special night for monster kind. Her parents had once told her that monsters always celebrated the anniversary of the starting of the monster kind with a very particular event. The festivity did not celebrate anything special, just the beginning of a new year. But monsters, just as humans had done, had chosen the beginning of their year on a really special day.

Humans had chosen the thirty first of December as the New Year’s night, so they could celebrate their religious festivities in order with the stars. Monster were no different than humans in that aspect, so they had chosen the day the royal family, the Dreemur family, had started to reign. The twenty third of April was a really special day for monster kind, and they celebrated happily.

She was happy for the monsters. She, as a wizard, had no celebrations. On the other hand, all humans seemed to hate the people of their kind. They were not humans, and they were not monsters. They were even stranger than them. How could they even possibly work? It was believed that wizards had monsters souls and human bodies, but it was still unclear.

What did she believed? Well, she liked to think she was jus _herself_ , and that none could tell her who to be.

As she was walking down the street, her head in the clouds, a little monster ran towards her and said hi. She did not even hear him. She was too busy trying to think in things that did not matter. What was she? What was the meaning of being a wizard? She was special, she already knew that, but, where did she belong? Did she belong to humans? Did she belong to monsters? Was she a freak or a miracle?

_What am I supposed to do with my life?_

“Hi!” The little monster repeated for what the girl imagined was the fifth time. She looked at him and waved. The tiny monster smiled and added. “How are you doing today, Linda?”

She was not expecting that. Normally, even if monsters did like her, they would not ask her how she was. She was used to the indifference of everybody. She was used to be alone, with no friends or family. Not anymore.

 “I am fine” She lied, her arms shaking a little bit. “What about you? I bet you are enjoying this marvelous night, aren’t you?”

“Of course I am!” The little monster screamed, really happy. “Mom has bought me candy and dad has promised to buy me that beautiful toy I have wanted for so long!” With no other words, the baby monster ran away.

Why were monsters always so kind? She had never stopped to think about it, now that she thought about it. She had never met a rude monster. After all, their souls were made of mercy and kindness. She felt a bit jealous. Monsters knew what they were made of, humans did not care. But she _did_ care and she had no way to know it.

_Why is the world always so mean to me?_

She decided to keep walking. She wanted to arrive home soon. Any other year, she would have had the energy to celebrate the new year of monsters with them, share some laughter and, maybe, some alcohol. But that day she was only on the mood to go to sleep and never wake up.

She kept walking, getting closer to the wall of the city. Her house was close to the wall, since her father had been a royal guard. Her mother, on the other hand, had been a simply farmer. She, now, was nothing but a stupid girl with some magic abilities.

She sighed as she got closer to her house. She got her keys and started to open the door.

When she suddenly felt a cold breathe behind her. She summoned her magic, trying to stay calm. That day was a festive day, so she doubted there was a monster behind her. Moreover, monsters did not usually harassed people on dark streets. Humans, however, were known because of _that._ And she was a young woman, she was alone and, even more, she had to admit she was scared.

_And there was nothing good on being scared._

She could feel the intense power of her blue magic running inside her. With a move of hand, she quickly turned to face her opponent, his souls automatically blue. She was sure the person in front of her would be a desperate human that looked for some fun that nice day for monster kind. She was going to demolish him, to make sure that freak did not ever mess with her again.

That’s why, when she saw the guy in front of her, she froze.

He was not a man. Heck! He was not even a _human_. He was a monster. She had heard about that kind of monster, but there were not monsters like him inside of the city. It was well known these monsters had been executed by humans since the very beginning. They were powerful and, at the same time, weak monsters. Humans were scared of them, and not even king Asgore had been able to stop the massacres against them.

And the worst part was that he was hurt pretty bad.

She automatically stopped her magic and she run towards him. The monster in front of her, freed of the strong attachment of the blue magic, almost fell to the ground.

“Hey, are you alright?” She asked him, getting his skull within her hands and looking at him right into his eye sockets.

He did not say anything. She stood up, holding him in her arms. Panting, she opened her house’s door and let his unexpected guest on the old sofa of the living room. Then, she returned to the door and turned on a candle. After that, she turned on the rest of them, which were scattered in the house.

She sat down in the sofa, looking at the skeleton that had been sneaking at her earlier. He had never seen one of his kind, and she had to admit they were scary. It felt like looking to a dead human, and that was a feeling humans did not like.

Since apparently, he was hurt pretty bad, she stood up and went rapidly to the kitchen. Usually food helped monsters regain all his HP. At least, that is what monsters did when one of them fell down in the street or a human kicked them. She took a clay pot and filled it with milk. She had the feeling that was going to be a good meal for the weak skeleton.

When she returned to the living room, the monster was looking at her. His eyes shone with a weak green color, like two little fireflies. She wondered if he would attack her if she walked any further.

She reminded herself that that was her house, and there they played with her rules. If his guest tried something weird, she would attack him.

When she sat down in the sofa, the skeleton was still looking at her. The lights within his eye sockets had turned bright yellow, and his bones began to shake.

“I mean no harm” She told him, offering the pot full of milk.

The skeleton looked it for a second, then looked up at her.

“ _How do I know you have not poisoned this?_ ” He asked, and Linda went silent.

Not really sure about what she was doing, she took a sip of the milk, then looked at the skeleton. He waited a few seconds before smiling and taking the pot from her. She watched him drinking the content of the pot. She had to admit it surprised her to not see the milk going down the body of the skeleton.

Instead, she could see an almost imperceptible light adding to the skeleton’s injuries. There were rests of blood here and there, but he looked better than before.

When he finished the milk, he turned back to her and gave her the pot back. She smiled gently and put it back in the kitchen using her blue magic.

That was when the skeleton blinked and said, amused:

“ _So that is why you were so different_ ”

She nodded, understanding what the skeleton was saying. His voice sounded a bit weird, but she could make all the words.

“You are not from here, are you?” She asked, even though she already knew the answer.

The skeleton shook his head.

“What were you doing back there on the street? You scared me half to death! I could have killed you, you know?”

“I _do not doubt that_ ” He laughed “ _I am sorry I startled you but, if it helps you to forgive me, I will not do it again. I was trying to not be seen, and it ended up pretty well_ ” She could feel the irony in his voice.

“You haven’t answered my question” She reminded him “What were you doing in there? You are hurt, and you are a monster. They would have helped you!”

The skeleton’s eyes went completely yellow, making Linda gasp. Then, the lights of his eye sockets disappeared, making him look dead.

“ _So here you do not know yet_ ” He said so softly she could barely hear it “ _Do not you know what is happening, little girl?_ ”

She shook her head, confused.

He looked up at her, his eyes white as the snow.

“ _They are going to kill us all. Not only skeletons, but we all monsters are going to be erased from this planet. Humans are going to end us_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy!! So, just a fast thing. The font that skeleton is supposed to have is Franklin Gothic Book, but I just cannot use it here. Welp, hope you enjoy


	3. WHAT IS THIS ALL ABOUT?

Franklin, which was the skeleton’s name, stayed at home in the morning. He had promised Linda to leave as soon as the night came again. She had told him he could stay with her for as long has he pleased. After all, it was nice to have company for once.

Or, at least, that was what she had told him.

Everything Franklin had said the last night had made her nervous. Was that really true? Were the humans going to kill all monsters? No, it could not be true. Monsters had been on the planet longer than them. They humans were those who were _new_ , who were _stranger_. Monster had been able to accept them and befriend them, treating them as another powerful race.

How could humans erase them after everything they had done for them?

She suddenly felt cold. A kind of cold she had never felt, even more on April. She felt all her bones shaking, trying to find something warm inside of her body.

“Oops… sorry…” She heard behind her “I thought you would see me, so I did not move”.

She turned and saw a little ghost looking at her. She smiled a bit and shook her head, embarrassed.

“No, no. I am the one who should apologize. I was thinking too much. Sorry”

The ghost smiled back and came closer to her. He was the cutest ghost she had ever seen. He seemed nice, too. _How do humans even think about killing these creatures?_

“I… I am Napstablook” He said shyly. He seemed to be working really hard to not run away.

She liked him. He was really sweet.

“I am Linda”

“Oh…um…yeah…I mean…We all know who you are…You are a magician, r-right…?” She nodded, and the ghost smiled a bit more “Everybody in town has been talking about you” Seeing the smile of the girl faded out, the ghost’s smile did as well “But… I probably sh-should not be saying that… It co-could sound weird…oh, no………”

The ghost went away floating fast. Some monsters turned to see it, and some of them looked at Linda, wondering what had happened. She normally would have gone with the monster to make him feel better.

But at that moment, all she could do was think about what that monster had said.

There was no good on thinking about it that exact moment, so she decided to keep going. She had a place to go, and she did not want to be late. She had already missed her job the other day because of the queen, and she really was not expecting to lose her job. Since her parents died, she was the only one who brought money at home and, even if she was completely alone, she still had to pay for the house, the food, the candles… It was a hard life, but at least she had one.

She crossed many streets, saying hi to some humans and monsters. The first ones did not even reply to her, but the second ones always had a bright smile on their faces and some nice words for her. That thought made her feel even worse about what Franklin had told her.

When she arrived to the store she worked in, her boss was opening the door, making sure the shop opened in time. He turned back to her and smiled.

 _Well. At least a human is nice to me_ , she thought.

“Hi, Linda” her boss said, that usual nice smile right on his face. “How are you doing today?”

“Fine” She answered, entering the store.

The inside of the building was as nice as always. His boss sold multiple things such as perfumes, soaps, aromatic candles, aromatic herbs and flavor enhancers for meals. There, she was nothing else but a saleslady. She spent the day at the other side of the counter, made sure nobody stole anything, helped the clients with everything they needed, sold thing to those who were really interested in his boss’ business and, at the end of the day, she got paid.

It was not a really hard job, though she would have had liked to learn more things about all those things his boss sold there. She knew he made all the items in stock himself, and she felt really curious about how he had managed to turn a pile of pork fat into a well-scented soap.

“So” her boss said, finishing making sure all his items were in order. “How was the chat with the queen yesterday?”

She had not expected him to ask her about it, but she responded:

“Well… It could have been better…” She admitted, ducking her head.

“Did she ask you about your ancestors?”

“N-no… She did not really talk about them. In fact, she did not even mention anything about my…race? I don’t even know how to call it anymore. She asked me about…something completely different”

“Do you mind if I ask?”

She shook her head.

“She asked me about monsters” There was a moment full of silence. Then, his boss stopped looking at his merchandises and, instead, he looked at her. “I think she is planning something, and I don’t know what it is. I…”

“You are scared” His bossed finished by her. She nodded. “Linda, I know how you are feeling. You are really…linked to those creatures. I know you think they are nice and that we humans should not fear them, but…”

“But what?” She asked, shaking her arms in the air. “They haven’t done anything wrong, James!” She screamed. “Are we really going to even think about hurting them?”

“I don’t know, Linda” James said, the look in his eyes suddenly becoming tired. “The only thing that I know for sure is that we two can’t do anything about it. It is the entire queen’s choice”

“That is not fair” She hissed, crossing her arms. “What if I said yesterday is what gives her the determination to do whatever she is wondering to do? What if I am the culpable of monster’s suffering?”

James did not say anything else. Linda was going to shout at him, demanding an answer to her doubts. James usually knew what to tell her when she was feeling that way. He had become like a grandfather for her. Why was he so silent?

As if the universe wanted to answer her questions, a client made it into the store. She forced herself to calm down as she placed behind the counter, her best fake smile decorating her face.

There was no use in being sad in front of the customers.

**†**

 

The day was going on as calmly as usual. There weren’t many customers inside the store, and most of them only wanted to look at the unusual commodity of the store, not really thinking about buying anything.

So, as usual, everything she had to do was to make sure nobody decided to steal anything from under her nose.

She was already thinking about going home and having a nice bath with one those good soaps when the bell from the front door sounded again. That sound always made her wake up from her fantasies.

“Excuse me, young lady; do you have any kind of cinnamon perfume? It could also be soap, but I would prefer the perfume, please”

She nodded, looking right into that monster’s eyes. They were not really that weird, or that marvelous. They were not even that interesting. But, for a reason she could not understand, she could not stop looking at them until the monster said:

“Excuse me, little one, are you feeling well? You seem to be just about to pass out”

She shook her head, fading away everything she had on her mind. She rapidly went next to a shelf and started looking everywhere, messing with the tiny bottles that were set on them.

“I am sorry” She said while searching for the cinnamon perfume “It is just unusual for a customer to ask for something. Usually people just dig through the entire store, even if they are not looking for anything”

The monster laughed a sound that made the entire building to shake. She could not help but smile as well.

“Well, I believe that if I started to look through the shelves, the entire store would have ended destroyed” He shrugged and added, smiling a bit more. “I am too big to go through those aisles without making a mess!”

She did not say anything. She did not know if that had been a good or a bad thing, and she did not want to make the monster upset. When she found the cinnamon perfume, she stood up and turned to face the monster.

She froze when she realized she was in front of Asgore Dreemur.

How hadn’t she noticed? The boss monster was more or less 8 feet tall, and both his voice and his appearance were well known all around the world. He was the _King_ of monsters.

Asgore started laughing when he realized why Linda had stopped walking or speaking.

“Oh, do not worry, young one. I mean no harm for you” He made a pause, letting Linda a few seconds to recover composure. Then, he continued speaking. “So, have you found that for me?”

Linda nodded, giving a little crystal bottle to the king of monsters. He looked at it, a lovely smile forming on his face. He rolled it on his hands, searching any imperfection on the bottle. It was a little carved jar, full of a sweet scent of cinnamon. The jar had flowers engraved on it.

The little jar cost more that she would have ever paid for a perfume but, when the king read the tag price, he did not even seem to notice. She let go all the air of her lungs and accepted the gold money the king was offering her.

“So, is this shop yours?”

“No” she answered, trying to look less nervous than she actually was. “I am just a saleswoman” she clarified. “My boss, Mr James, owns it. He is just becoming too old to stand up all day. That’s why he asked me to bear him a hand”

“That is really sweet of you” The king of monsters said. “I bet your parents are really proud of you, little one”

Linda did not say anything. The King did not care about her problems. He had enough caring about his own people. She was not _one of his kind_. She did not belonged to any kind, after all.

_What am I?_

She had not realized the king was looking at her, expecting an answer to his sentence. Linda kept silent, waiting for the king to leave.

“Well, young one” he finally said, getting the girl’s message “I have to go. My wife is waiting for me. I promise I will come back and get more of your perfumes”

_So he is going to stay here for a while. What is he going to do here, anyways? His castle is about ten miles away from here, next to Ebott county._

“Byee~” He said before closing the door behind him.

She just waved, yet wondering what was all that about.

****

 


	4. RATTLED BONES

When she arrived home, Franklin was preparing something in the kitchen. She could tell because of the smell that came from that room. It was not bad, but it was not real good either. She hoped he had forgotten about her and was making food just for himself.

“Welcome home!” She heard Franklin screamed in that peculiar voice of his.

“Hi” she responded, downed. She was not in the mood. “What are you doing in there?”

“Oh, I am preparing you dinner, of course!”

She entered the kitchen and saw Franklin cooking something in the stove. He was really concentrated. She could tell because his eyes were shining with a bright green color. Not the same green as it was yesterday, but a happy green, one that showed how enthusiastic he was about being there.

“I-I am not really hungry, Franklin. Thanks, anyway”

The skeleton stopped cooking and faced her, still holding a wooden spoon on his right hand.

“Are you ok? You don’t seem to be very well. Did you have a rough day at work?”

_What should I tell him? That I saw his king? That King Asgore is here?_

“It isn’t important” She lied. “I’m just really tired”

Franklin approached her and embraced her. Linda didn’t move, waiting for the skeleton to put an end to that embarrassing hug. Unfortunately, the skeleton did not move.

“Lying isn’t your strong suit, you know?” He laughed, but Linda didn’t. “I could have got a better lie from a rock” He joked. Then he said, more serious. “Now, tell me what’s wrong”

“I just had a rough day, just as you said. James and I have been talking about what you said yesterday and…figuring out that I can’t do anything about it has made me really mad”

Franklin let her go and returned to the stove, his eyes now shining in a bright violet color. Linda kept looking at him while he cooked. She did not dare to say anything else.

It was him who spoke.

“I didn’t mean to startle you, Linda. You were the one who asked me what I was doing on that street”

“I didn’t say it was your fault” She defended herself. “I am not angry at you!” She screamed, making things clear between them. “I am angry with the queen! I am angry with the humans! I am angry with this world!”

Franklin rattled his bones when Linda screamed.

“You say it just like if a war had started” He whispered. “Maybe the humans will have enough with us skeletons. Maybe, when they realize how much damage they are causing, they will decide to stop this massacre. We can’t do anything anyway”

“I can’t believe what you just said” She groaned, offended. “How can you say that? How can you be so fucking calm when your race is being destroyed?!”

“There was never a future for skeletons anyway. Humans have always feared us”

“So what?” She was getting more and more irritated as the time passed. “Humans are not the rulers of the world! You could have stand up to them! You still can do that! You just have to fight them! You can even ask for help to other monsters!”

“Saying the humans are not the rulers of the world has been your stupidest error yet” He threw the spoon against the table. It fell to the ground, but neither Franklin nor Linda seemed to care. “Of course they are the rulers here. They have the strongest souls of us, Linda! They are destined to win this stupid game! For them, there can only been one dominant race, and that one is them”.

“But that’s not fair” she murmured, feeling some acid tears coming to her eyes.

“They don’t care that it’s fair” He muttered, giving an end to the conversation.

The next thing they both knew was that they were sitting on the kitchen table, each one of them looking to their plate, eating what the skeleton had prepared.

_It is not that bad_ , Linda thought, eating another one of the potatoes of her plate. She was not even sure what she was eating, but she didn’t care. If she wanted to know, she would need to ask Franklin, and there was nothing she desired less.

The rest of the meal went out in silence. Linda could tell Franklin was angry: the red lights within his eye sockets told her. She had never seen a skeleton before Franklin, but she could tell that they were a really rare kind of monsters. They shared their feelings with everybody else, and they didn’t seem to care at all. They just were themselves.

_Or maybe it is just a Franklin thing. Maybe the other skeletons hide their feelings better than him. Or maybe not, and they are just like this_.

Franklin ended up his food and looked at Linda, who was still eating her dinner. His eyes turned white, no sign of emotions showing in them.

“I am sorry” He whispered

Linda lifter her head and observed him. Franklin continued:

“I just…I just exploded at you. You are not to blame about everything that is going on against my race. It’s all because of the humans”.

“It isn’t all the humans’ fault either”.

“Oh really? Can you appoint a single human that doesn’t fear us skeletons?” Linda didn’t say anything. Instead, she ducked her head. “That’s what I thought. When humans are afraid of something, they will just eliminate it. They won’t try to understand it. For them, we are nothing but weird creatures, beasts that look like their corpses. They fear us, and that’s why they hate us. Whenever they see us, everything that comes to their minds is death and destruction. And that is what they are about to give us”.

“Humans shouldn’t be scared of us”.

“Try to tell them that and you will be the next one to be eliminated”.

Linda nodded, still thinking about what Franklin was saying. It was true that humans hated skeletons, even more than they hated other races of monsters. There were almost three other races that were hated by the humans and were being exterminated: Cyclops, ghosts and mermaids. There were also another races that were seen as “dangerous” monsters by the humans, such as fire monsters and ice monsters. But, from all of those races of monsters, skeleton were, with no doubt, the ones who the worst part.

“Where…where do you skeletons live? I mean…is there any village or place where they…well…accept you?”

Franklin shook his head, looking sadder than ever.

“No, there is no place like that. We skeletons are wanderers. It is not in our nature, but we have no choice. We are always moving from place to place just to make sure people don’t find us. We usually stay in cold areas, where we know humans won’t look for us. After all, they don’t like cold weathers, and the further place from them, the better for us”.

“But, sometimes, they find us” He gazed the floor of the house, his eyes turning red again. “Even if we create our own settlements and stay as far as we can from them, we occasionally step on their way. Most of the times, when they see us on their way, they just stare at us, wondering if we are an illusion. Then, they will just run away and leave us alone. That is the time when we decide to move to another place; just to be sure they won’t bother us with their weapons”.

“But, other times, humans are more hardheaded. When they see us in the forest, they will attack us without mercy. We will attack them back, of course. We aren’t stupid. But we hardly can even hurt them. Even if we ever happen to hit them, humans won’t stop attacking. Because of our ‘life mode’, our magic is becoming weaker and weaker. We don’t have the proper food, the proper houses we need. We are just living as what they think we are: beasts. And neither King Asgore, nor the other monster nor magicians can do a shit about it” He groaned.

Linda stood up from her seat and, without even stopping to think about it, hugged Franklin. His bones rattled as he started to cry. Linda patted his skull, feeling tears coming out of her eyes too. _Why is everything so hard for them? It isn’t their fault._

“How did you end here?” She asked when she found her words.

“I don’t even know. I just…ran. A human found the little city I shared with other skeletons. We all ran in different directions, not even saying goodbye to each other. A group of humans found me while I was running away and they hurt me, as you already know. I just…crawled here and tried to hide. I felt myself wanting to turn to dust, and then you found me”.

“Did you see anyone else while you were coming here?”

“I think so, but I couldn’t even say hi to him. As I already told you, we all were trying to escape, to save our lives. I think I saw one of my mates, but he was really, _really_ bad hurt. He had crack all over his skull, and some humans were literally playing with his left arm. It was not a nice image to see. I…I think he saw me…he just told me to leave…”

“Did he tell you to leave while the humans were playing with his bones? How didn’t they notice you?”

“He…is not an easy understandable guy” He said. “We skeletons can understand all of us, even if our voices sound completely different from each other. The other monsters, magicians and humans have some problems trying to understand some of us. We believe that is another reason why they fear us; they can’t understand what we are saying”.

“Some of us are really easy to understand, like Century, Roman, Georgia and Lucida. They just have special accents. But when you hear talk others like Vivaldi, Curlz, Mistral or, in this case, Wingding, you can barely understand them”.

Linda separated from Franklin and stood up.

“Where did you see Wingdings?”

Franklin looked at her, his eye sockets wide open.

“Two miles away, more or less. But, Linda, you can’t go for them. He surely be dead by now. We…we can’t…”

“Don’t say that” She ordered. “I am not going to let any monster die on the cold weather just because ‘he might be dead by now’. He SAVED your life, Frank. Don’t you think he deserves an equal?”

Franklin didn’t say anything. He just shook his head.

“Even if he didn’t die out there, I am not going to let you go. He hates humans, Linda, even more than all the other skeletons do. He is too clever for his own good. He thinks he can beat them all. He…he is pretty strong. His magic is something completely unusual for our kind. He will demolish you before you could blink. He wouldn’t accept your help, either. He dislikes humans”.

“I am not a human” She pointed out, as she put on her coat, got a blanket and a bucket full of milk and left the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fonts named in this chapter are:  
> (The understandable ones) Century, Times New Roman, Georgia, and all the Lucida group (Bright, Calligraphy, console, fax, handwriting, sans, sans typewriter and sans unicode). I might use the fonts with many variations to make like, dunno, family names or something? Still thinking about it.  
> (The unintelligible ones) Vivaldi, Curlz MT, Mistral and Wingdings 1. (Yay! W.D Gaster is about to appear)


	5. WITHIN THE COLD SRTREETS YOU WILL FIND THE GUY YOU ARE LOOKING FOR

That was the coldest night she remembered in a long time. The small city where she lived was located on the valley formed by Mount Ebott and some other mountains next to it. That was why the weather was not as extreme as it could be outside of the valley. It was true that they usually had really hard winds, but that didn’t bother her; then she had a reason to not brush her hair in the morning.  
She could feel the cold getting into her body. With her hand shaking, she buckled all the buttons on her coat. How could it be so cold on April?  
There was nobody on the streets, and there was also a single noise. Not even the owls were singing, making the night their own orchestra. Plus, all the lights from the houses were off. She suddenly felt like she was in a haunted place.  
What was wrong with her? She had never a superstitious girl. She already knew ghosts existed, and so did skeletons, Cyclops, mermaids, froggits, unicorns and boss monsters. She wasn’t scared of them. In fact, she wanted to befriend them.   
Why am I feeling so freaking cornered?  
She coughed and kept walking, that weird feeling growing with each step she took. She felt like returning home, just as Franklin had advised her. A little voice inside of her head told her there was no good in what she was doing. Even if Franklin had seen a skeleton, there was nothing that told her he was still alive. Even that, she did not even know where he was. What was she going to do? Keep looking for him all night? Maybe even get out of the city in the middle of the night?  
Fighting that annoying voice, she convinced herself to do just that.  
Twenty minutes after, she could feel her heart beating in her chest, her nerves making she feel like she was a scared animal. Heck, she was a scared animal. She could still feel someone was looking at her, waiting for the best moment to finish her.  
That was the moment when she heard a brunch crashing behind her.  
She blinked, closed her eyes and invoked her magic. Her soul shone with a blue light, her light.  
She turned and threw her magic against what a few seconds before had been an empty street. At that moment, as she had already realized, there was another monster there. She had heard him and she had been faster than him.  
She had found Wingdings.  
The tall skeleton was looking at her just if she had seen a ghost. Hus eyes were shining with an intense purple light. The cracks on his skull were bigger than she had at first expected. He had one in each eye. The one from his right eye began behind his face, and it seemed to have damaged his right eye socket. Te one from his left eye, on the other hand, started under his left eye socket, and ended on the left side of his mouth. He seemed really tired.   
But, even with that tired look on his face, he was still pointing at her with his bony hands, ready to invoke his magic and use it against her.  
“I mean no harm for you” She told him, stepping closer to him. “In fact, I’m here to help you”.  
Wingdings made a sound that Linda identified with a groan.  
“I am serious” She added.  
A sound behind her made the girl to turn around. She froze and felt her magic fade out from Wingdings, freeing him from her blue magic.  
In front of her there was a giant beast. It was a huge dog-shaped skull. It had no body but, even if it didn’t, he looked complete. The eyes of the creature had intense purple lights. The skull opened his jaw and Linda could see a bright white light forming into it.  
She screamed as she started to run, finding cover behind a house wall.  
All she could hear was an acute sound, followed by a powerful explosion. She had to close her eyes and cover her ears because of the noise and light that covered everything.  
What the heck was that?  
She could hear the voices of some of her neighbors along the streets nearby. Cursing softly, she abandoned her hiding spot and returned to the street where that creature had fired.  
Wingdings was kneeling on the floor, his hands resting on the pavement. She could feel his fatigue from the distance, as well as she could hear his overwhelmed breaths. It appeared that that powerful attack had left him exhausted.  
She decided to approach him as she heard some of the citizens trying to determine if they should go to check what had caused that explosion.  
“I just want to help you” She said, grabbing the tall skeleton by the neck of his coat. “You will thank me later”  
Wingdings didn’t fight back. Linda didn’t know if it was because of his fatigue or because he had finally understood she only wanted to help him. She grabbed the bucket of milk and ran to her house.  
By each step she took, she could feel Wingdings breathing harder. Was he falling down? She had heard about some monsters falling down. She rapidly grabbed him by his shoulders, dropping the bucket of milk.  
She used her blue magic against him. An attack that will mean no harm to the skeleton. As a response, the monster’s soul appeared in the middle of his chest. It was a huge white soul, bigger than ever single soul she had ever seen.  
Wingdings Gaster 65 ATK 34 DEF HP 25/450  
Skeleton scientist. Hobbies include: space.  
He is tired, but is still a real threat.  
She let all the air of her lungs out, feeling relieved with the skeletons stats. It was true that he was hurt really bad, but he was not falling down.  
“Come on” Linda said, not pretty sure if she was talking to the skeleton or to herself.  
Wingdings moved, separating from her. Linda turned to face him and looked him straight into his eyes.  
“What the fuck do you think you are doing?” Wingdings said. Linda just stared at him, confused. Wingdings seemed as if he wanted to be swallowed by the earth. He said, slower. “What-the fuck-do you think-you are doing?”  
“Helping you, of course!” She answered, and she could see how Wingdings blinked. It appeared that he was surprised just by the fact she had understood him. “You are hurt, and I have to help you”.  
There was a tense silent before Linda said.  
“Franklin sent me to get you”  
The skeletons’ expression relaxed a little bit. Then he said, his eyes shining with a very weak green light.  
“Franklin is with you?” Linda nodded. “Is he alright?” Another nod. “Did you save him, too?”  
Linda nodded. Wingdings seemed to weight his chances. Then, after what appeared like hours, he said:  
“I am going to trust you now. But if you ever, ever try something, I will demolish you”.  
“I don’t doubt that, Wingdings” She said with a tiny laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Yust wanted to say thay OBVIOUSLY, Gaster speaks in Wingdings. Linda can understand him because...well, you'll see.   
> Gosh, I hope you are enjoying this.  
> Please, if I ever make like a HUGE grammar mistake, please let me know in the comments or something. I just want to improve my English writting skill so the chapters are better done!  
> Byeee~


	6. THINGS ARE JUST ABOUT TO GET WORSE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! So here's another chapter. I am really sorry for not having posted it earlier; exams had all my time. I only had time to make a tiny scheme of how all the event of this story are going to take place. However, I have a bit of spare time this weekend and Monday, but I am afraid that I have another exams coming, so I am not sure if I will have time to update a lot. I will do as much as I can, promise!  
> Hope you enjoy!!

The house was absolutely quiet when they entered. Linda had been expecting Franklin to be waiting for them on the front door, his eyes shining a…she didn’t know, pink? Blue? She wasn’t sure yet about which emotion was linked with each emotion, though she was determined to find everything about that curious fact of that kind of monsters.

But, instead, Franklin was snoring on the old sofa of the living room. Linda couldn’t help it but smile a little bit when she saw the young skeleton asleep with his skull pressed against the crystal of the window. She imagined he had been waiting for her to return, but he had just fallen asleep before she had managed to arrive.

She turned her face to Wingdings. The adult skeleton was looking at his partner with a shining green light inside of his eye sockets. He seemed to be relieved that he was fine. He must have been so scared, Linda thought.

However, even if he was acting to be fine, Linda could still feel that inaudible pain scream his soul was making. She was good at reading other peoples’ emotions, and that skeleton was feeling dizzy and nauseous.

“Sit down here” She ordered him, pointing the sofa. Wingdings looked at her a bit confused.

He was wondering why she was doing this, she could tell by the look on his eye sockets. He had no idea why a human was acting like that in front of a pair of skeletons. A lot of humans were nice to monsters in general, but mostly all of them were terrified of skeletons. Then, why was she being so freaking nice to Franklin or him? Shouldn’t she just throw them off the house?

Before he could ask any of his questions, Linda was already off the room. He relaxed on the sofa a little bit, closing his eyes. Those last days had been a real fight for him. He had reached that city just a few hours ago. Before that he had been wandering through the near forest, trying desperately to cure his injuries. Unfortunately, he had failed, and now his body was as sore as his soul, which wanted, _really wanted_ , to give up.

“Eat this while I prepare a room for you” She ordered again. _How many orders can this human give in a minute?_ , he wondered. He opened his hurt eyes and looked at her.

She was holding a bowl full of milk and some pastries that seemed to be… cookies? How long had it been since he had eaten cookies? He did not want to think about it. It will only bring back dark memories.

He nodded, grabbing the bowl within his hands. He hadn’t realized, but he was shaking. With that shaking movement, all the injuries of his body started to hurt. His eye sockets, his skull, his ulna, his femur and his ribcage. But the worst part was his soul. He could feel it trembling, wanting to shatter into pieces just to never become one again.

Forcing himself, he drank all the milk and bit one of the cookies. The milk was really nice, even more since he was a skeleton. Milk was like an energetic drink for humans, or even better. It usually gave them full strength, even though in his situation it only healed 100 HP. The cookie restored 75 HP. He supposed the rest of his HP will be restored by a good sleep.

Coming to think about it, he was feeling a little tired himself. Closing his eyes for an instant will make no harm, right?

No, it _will_ make harm. He was now in the house of a human. He was officially on a dangerous place. Even if that human, or was she a human? She had used magic back on the street… Who cared about that stupid human, anyways? She was like all others. She was nothing but a murderer, a damn racist who only seeks her own benefit. He didn’t believe what his king had once told him: “Humans are as kind as we monsters are, Gaster. They just…show it differently”.

 _Yeah, and I am a kind monster, too_ , he thought. _Humans need to be stopped before they stop us, even if the king doesn’t seem to notice that fact._

He hadn’t realized Linda was looking at him. She seemed…worried about him?

_Where the fuck has this human got out of?_

“Are you okay? You seem to be about to pass out. And I don’t mean that you seem really tired” She explained stepping forward. “I have prepared a bed for you in the spare room. Franklin sleeps in the sofa” She explained, looking sideways to the other skeleton, who was completely asleep on the sofa in that uncomfortable position. _His bones will ache tomorrow_ , Gaster told himself.

“You don’t need to worry about me” He said as fast as he could so Linda won’t be able to understand any of his words. “I am going to bed now”

He stood up, and Linda formed a smile on her face. Gaster was just too tired and nauseous to ask her why the hell she did not follow the hate to skeletons as every other specimen of her specie.

“Follow me. I will lead you to your room” Gaster didn’t nod or anything, but Linda started to walk around the house, guiding him.

They both ended up in a small room which only furniture was a double bed with two wooden night tables, each one a one side of the bed. There was a window on the left side of the room, but its crystals were covered by a brown curtain. Gaster hadn’t noticed, but there was also a little old trunk next to the right wall.

“This room seems to be really old” He said, trying to break the ice. Linda didn’t say anything. She was looking at the floor, her eyes wet. “It also seems that nobody has used it in a long time”

“This was my parents’ room” She explained to him. “Since they left, this room has been unused. I don’t like people staying here for a long time, but since you’re hurt, you are going to use it. I don’t want your injuries to go worse, so this is going to be tour room” Gaster looked at her, his eyes shining with a distrustful yellow light. “Don’t worry. My room is just next to this one. Franklin will be sleeping at the sofa. If you need anything, just call me or him, doesn’t really matter”.

“Why are you doing this?” Gaster asked as Linda was heading to her room. “Why do you help us skeletons? I have seen humans helping other kinds of monsters, but I have never seen one of them helping one of us”.

“It isn’t fair for you to suffer this way” She muttered “I just want to make sure monsters are happy. Doesn’t matter how many thing I have to sacrifice”

“You are a weird human, you know?”

“It is said that around town” She said with a tiny smile. “Goodnight, Wingdings”

“Night, Linda”

**†**

When she opened her eyes, she could hear voices coming from the living room. She could interpret both skeletons talking to each other, but she could not make the words they were saying.

She got up and looked herself in the mirror of her bedroom. She had slept medium well. She had had a few bad dreams, but nothing she couldn’t handle. She rubbed her face and hair and decided to dress up. That day it was Friday, which meant that she will have to go to work soon. However, she had time enough to prepare breakfast for both skeletons and herself, talking to them for a while and then leave her house.

When she had dressed up with a simple blue dress and brown sandals she got out of her room. The voices grew up in volume as she faced the living room. A smile formed at her face when she heard Franklin laughing. He had done the right thing looking for Wingdings.

As she entered the living room, both skeletons looked at her. Franklin said hi waving a hand. On the other hand, Gaster shut up, wondering if that human was still a nice person.

“Good morning” She said, a yawn escaping from her mouth. “Have any of you had breakfast, guys?”

“No, we haven’t” Franklin responded, getting up the sofa and going with her to the kitchen. Gaster just followed them with his sight, wary.

They entered the other room. Linda started without hesitation to cook. She was really hungry, and she needed to eat before leaving the house.

“How have things gone between you two?” She asked him while cracking three eggs in a pan. “Have you already talked about something?”

“Yeah, we have” Franklin said, looking how she cooked the eggs. “He told me that he has been lost since I saw him in the woods. He managed to heal some of his wound using his own magic, but that really doesn’t help, if you get what I’m saying” Linda shook her head, and Franklin continued. “When we monsters are hurt, we can use another monsters’ magic to heal. But Wingdings was all alone. He had nobody to heal him, so he used his own magic. That wasn’t a really good choice, but it was the only one he had. Monster bodies are formed by magic, and it is that what keep our bodies together. We skeletons are the best example for it. It is magic what keep all our bones in place. So, when we are hurt, our bone are easily detached from our bodies. Wingding used his magic to heal his wounds, so he lost a lot of magic during the process. Now his bones are much delicate, and I am afraid that it will take some time for him to heal”

Linda didn’t say anything. She was trying to understand what Franklin had just told her. Monsters could heal each other by using a little left over magic and giving it to a monster that didn’t have enough.

“That is another evidence of monster kindness” She muttered, putting each egg in a different wooden plate. Then she got a big bowl of milk and filled three wooden glasses with the white content. “Want some bread?” She asked. “It is from yesterday, but I think it is still good”

Franklin nodded, and Linda added two slices of bread to each plate. Then, looking at Gaster’s plate, she decided to add another slice of bread.

“He needs to regain his strength” She said, and Franklin wasn’t entirely sure if she was talking to him. “Would you do me a favor? The skeleton nodded. “I’m afraid that he doesn’t believe in me. Could you give him his food? I have the feeling that if I give to him he won’t eat it”.

“No worries Linda. I’ll give it to him”.

They got out of the room. Linda held her plate with her hand, and Franklin was grabbing both his and Gaster’s. The magician sat down on the table, and Franklin went next to Gaster, who was sitting on the sofa.

“You need to eat, Wingdings” He said, offering the plate to the other skeleton.

Gaster looked at the plate with a worried look. Then, she observed how Linda ate the content of her plate. She was looking through the window, but Gaster knew she was paying attention to what they were saying.

“I am not felling well, Franklin” He said, and it wasn’t a joke. His bones ache and his head felt like it was spinning. “I will eat later”.

Franklin shook his head, putting both plated on the table and grabbing Gaster by his right arm.

“You have to eat now. I don’t mind if you don’t eat everything, but at least you have to drink the milk. You-”

He shut up when he felt Gaster’s right arm detaching from his body. Gaster didn’t make any sound. He just kept sitting on the sofa, his eye sockets completely black.

“Wingdings, are you alright?” He asked, putting the arm in its place. The arm attached, but Gaster didn’t move. “Gaster? Hey, Gaster!”

Linda stood up and went next to the skeletons. Gaster seemed to be in another dimension, and Franklin was trying desperately to make him return to that reality.

Gaster stood up and ran to the bathroom, thought nor Linda or Franklin had told them where it was located.

The next thing they could hear was the adult skeleton throwing up.

Linda was kind of surprised. She had seen Franklin and Gaster eating and nothing _got past them_. The food just disappeared, converted automatically in magic. Then, what was Gaster throwing up just now?

“O-oh my god” Franklin stuttered running next to the bathroom door. “Gaster, are you alright?” He knocked at the door, hoping for his friend to answer.

There was no sound coming from the bathroom, and Franklin was getting nervous. He could easily open that door, but he wasn’t really sure if he wanted to do that.

It was Linda who took the initiative. She went next to the door, pushed Franklin and opened the door. Gaster was sat down with his back pressed against the wall. His eyes were closed and between his teeth fell a tiny river of orange magic. The bucket that was the toilet was full of orange magic as well.

“Wingdings” She said, approaching at him. “Hey, are you alright?”

Gaster nodded, but even Linda could see it was a lie.

“I know you’re not feeling well, but you need to eat, okay? You need your body to start assimilating food again or you won’t get better”

Gaster sighed, but nodded again. He didn’t refused the help Linda was giving to him so he could stand up.

She helped him out of the room. Franklin was looking at them, his eyes filled with a red light.

“I need to go back to work” She informed Franklin. “Please do me a favor. Make him eat the bread at least. Then put him to sleep on the couch. I want you to look after him while I am out, please. His room us farther away from the bathroom, and I have the feeling that he will need it” He looked down at Gaster. He felt embarrassed, they both could tell by the look on his eyes.

“Of course, Linda. I will take care of him. When will you be back?”

“I hope that I’m back for lunch, Franklin. I will do the shopping as well so, is there anything good for you monsters and…that kind of illness?”

“Not really. His magic is just feeling weak, is all. There is not much we can do about it”

“OK then” She said, and she got out of the house. “See you guys later”.

“Bye” Franklin whispered, putting Gaster on the couch.

The street was full of people and monsters. All of them had jobs to go and things to do. The city was full of movement, and she soon became one of the hundreds of people that run across the streets so they could get to their jobs in time.

She was really excited about talking to James about everything that had happened. He was the only person Linda trusted in. She knew he would always be there for her, and that gave her all the confidence she needed.

When she arrived to the store, she could see James talking to a guard. And she knew, on the bottom of herself, that she was in trouble.

The guard turned to her and got closer. Linda could feel the anger that went out of the guard’s body. Even though she was feeling scared, she forced herself to not move. She had to be strong, she told herself.

“Are you Linda?” He asked, and the girl nodded. “Good.” The guard gave her a parchment, and said, waving one of his hands. “Have a nice day, miss”

“What is that?” James asked when the guard was lost in the crowd.

Linda was reading what was written in the parchment, her hands shaking a bit. She was still nervous about the look on the guard’s eyes.

“The queen wants to see me again.” She explained, looking at the paper just as she had seen an annoying fly. “She says I am going to talk with her, lady Toriel Dreemur and King Asgore tomorrow at 9 am.” She turned to face James. “I am really sorry to miss another work day, James”.

“Hey, Linda. You don’t need to worry about that. We both know we don’t have that much of a clientele. I will be alright by myself. You, however, have a work to d with our queen and the king of monster kind, my child. I don’t want to make you nervous, but I am afraid that what you say tomorrow might dictate how the future is about to come.” He made a pause. “Now, let’s start another day, alright? You’ll have time to think about tomorrow after that. I’m sure you’ll do fine; you know what is best for all of us”

She nodded, thought she wasn’t really sure what she was going to say. Heck, she wasn’t even sure what she was going to be asked.

She will have to see.


	7. THE HOWLING WIND WILL NOT LET YOU HEAR THEIR STEPS

They had been traveling for a week. That country was a nice place to see. There wasn’t an ugly village or city. Plus, everybody was really nice and they all knew there will always be somebody out there to talk to or ask for information about how to arrive to a place.

That night was one of the most beautiful since they left with their caravan. He was travelling with other five people. He wasn’t much of a social boy, but he already knew it was safer to travel with other people. The mountains were never the safest places of all, even in that pacifist country.

He was glad he had found that people to go with. They were really nice to him. He remembered the day he started to go with them. He had lost the bag where he put all his food. He started to feel frantic because he didn’t have a lot of money and he couldn’t recover everything that he had lost. When he was thinking about how to steal money from any of the other guys of the caravan, all the people who travelled with him decided to share their food with him.

 _Wow. A moment more and one of them would have found himself without a single coin on his pocket_.

That thought made him laugh a little. He was driving his horse behind one of the caravans. However, his sight was located in the sky, where the stars seemed to be competing to see which one shone the most.

 _It is indeed a beautiful night_ , he thought.

After a few minutes, he started to feel a little sleepy. He hadn’t slept since the night before, and fatigue was starting to get into him. The horse will lead the other caravans if he fell asleep (it wasn’t the first time he had), so he wasn’t scared of falling asleep.

That’s what he did. Every single part of his body started to feel tired, and soon he was sleeping inside of his caravan, feeling his horse following the others as the night went on. He knew that maybe a few hours after the leader of the caravans would decide to stop so the horses could rest for a while. He usually waited until that moment to go to sleep, just to make sure he hadn’t got lost. But that day he had felt more tired than usual.

He woke up when the sun rose through the horizon.

When he went out of his caravan, he could see the other horses eating grass on the path nearby. They seemed to be anxious, nervous, like something was bothering them. His horse wasn’t eating. He wasn’t moving; he just stayed next to his caravan, looking at him like he was trying to warn him about something.

“Hey buddy” He said to the horse as he went out of the caravan. He petted the horse’s head, but the animal didn’t seem happy with the gesture. “What’s wrong? Had a rough night, buddy?”

The horse didn’t move an inch. He could feel he was hysteric, though. The way his ears were shaken made he knew something was really wrong there.

“What’s going on in here?”

He descended from the caravan and approached the other horsed. All of them rose their heads up and looked at him, that same wary look on their animal faces. He just looked back at them, wandering what was going on. Animals shouldn’t behave that way. They were just animals, and they didn’t show their emotions like that.

And that moment he realized some of the horses were free, no more attached to the caravan they belonged to.

 _That_ was really strange. None of them left their horses free while they ate. They let the horses eat at night, which meant they were all asleep. What if a horse decided to escape while they were all sleeping? That would be really messed up for the owner, right?

_Then why are all the horses free?_

He decided to keep walking, arriving to the caravan in front of his own. That one belonged to Beka, an adult woman who had been with them for like two days. She was nice company, the kind of woman who always has a good joke or story to tell so nobody gets bored.

He surely wasn’t expecting to see her corpse. Her body was lying on the ground, covered in her own blood. Somebody had opened her chest with God knew what and his ribcage was opened. The pain in Beka’s dead eyes make he know she had been alive when her murdered had done it.

Her heart was on the ground, next to her right hand.

The guy couldn’t help but throw up next to the caravan. He had never seen blood before, and he surely didn’t want to see it again.

_What the fuck has happened here?_

When he turned around, he could see all his others mates on the same state. Blood covered all the floor next to them, and the caravans created a fort for them, just like if somebody didn’t want anybody to see that mess.

_Oh my god._

“Hey, there’s another one” Someone screamed in the woods behind him “He has got out of that other caravan”

“I thought you had looked on it already!” Another one said, two shadows coming out of the woods.

“I swear I only saw old stuff, not any human or something valuable”

He froze when he saw two monsters coming out of the woods. The one who had spoken first had the same aspect as a big chicken, though his feathers were as green as the leaves of the trees behind him. His legs, which ended in two big claws, were covered in blood. The other one…well…he couldn’t even explain it. He was a big monster, was taller than himself, and he had the aspect of a Cyclop, but he wasn’t. He had read many books about Cyclops, and they weren’t like that. That monster wasn’t anything he had seen before. He had one big blue eye, just like the others of his kind, but he had four arms instead of two. His hands, with fat fingers, ended in sharp nails that were also covered in blood. He refused to look him straight into his eyes, so his eyes went right to his chest. A white big soul shone there.

His entire body froze when he saw another four souls fused with the monster’s soul. They were all melted together, trying to escape. However, the monster’s soul was now stronger than before, and won’t let his prisoners escape.

“What do we do with him?” The chicken monster asked, stepping forward. “You already have enough power for one day, big guy, and he had seen everything”.

The monster took a step next to the human, who was still frozen, looking at both monsters with a scary look in his eyes.

“Kill him” He ordered, shaking his hand. “Cowardice isn’t my favorite treat for a human soul”

The other monster laughed, his peak opened wide. The human could see shape triangular teeth covered in blood pointing at him.

His soul shone in his chest. A small brown soul, which was trembling inside his chest.

The only thing he could see before a shape nail trespassed his soul was that big monster getting inside the woods, whispering something of taking the humans down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Finally some mean monsters! After all, the war needs to start for a palpable reason, right?  
> Once again, I would appreciate if you told me in the comments about any grammar mistakes and stuff (that is the second big reason I am actually wirting this in English anyway)


	8. GETTING BETTER...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter! Finally! Yay! I have like... a week? kind of out of exams, so I hope I can write more often for a while. However, I am ending highschool now and I still have to study a lot. Welp, hope you all enjoy.

She arrived home about 2 pm. She had gone to the store to get some food, and she had also had time to ask a few monsters about skeleton illnesses. Some of them hadn’t got any idea about skeletons, saying that “there had been a long time since they had seen one of them”. Other told her some tips like how to keep them warm using warm water, or to give them raw beef because maybe it is a blood problem. And the other ones had asked her why she wanted to know that.

She opened the door and let all her food on the kitchen. She could hear Franklin talking to Wingdings, though she wasn’t hearing him talking back.

“Hi” She said as she entered the living room. Gaster was sitting on the couch. He had a thick blanket over his shoulders, and he was shaking. “How are you doing?”

Gaster didn’t say anything, but he seemed happy to know Linda was still nice to both of them. She smiled at him and talked to Franklin.

“I have bought beef. Some monsters have told me it is good for you skeletons. They have said something about blood circulation or something”.

“Ah, thank you!” He exclaimed. “Actually, beef is good for us skeletons. You see, inside the long bones there is blood. We use that blood to produce magic if it is really necessary. And, as you can see, Gaster seems to have been using it a lot lately. I bet his bones are feeling weak because of that, at least in some part”.

Franklin kept on talking, explaining to her how red blood cells were formed on the epiphysis of long bones, and how the yellow bone marrow is stored in the diaphysis of those same bones. She limited herself to nod, looking more confused with each passing second.

“I think I am going to the kitchen to get lunch ready” She decided as Franklin was explaining to her how the bone narrow got all over their vertebrae.

Franklin was a nice skeleton, though he sometimes talked about things Linda couldn’t understand. Humans were not allowed to investigate with the skeletons of dead humans, and monsters’ bodies didn’t remain a lot of time before turning to dust. She was curious, but she didn’t want to ask him how he had found out so many things about what was inside of them and…well, humans.

She was going to prepare some steaks with boiled vegetables. She normally had lunch at work with James, but her boss had told her that he had a compromise to take care of, which meant that he was going to the bar with his friends to get drunk for once, so she had to eat at home.

When she was getting the food done, she heard one of the skeletons getting behind her, looking straight at her.

“What are you making?” She could never forget that tone on Gaster’s voice. The way his voice spread distrust, fear.

“Steak with vegetables” She informed him smiling brightly at him. He was still covered in that old blanket. Linda wondered where Fraklin had found it.

“Smells good” Gaster admitted, smiling a bit himself. “But I am not hungry” He said in a murmur.

“Are you still feeling nauseous?” She asked, letting her wooden spoon on the table and facing him.

Gaster was looking terrible. His entire body was shaking, making his bones rattle. His eyes were shining with a quivering grey light.

“Look, I can’t force you to eat” She started to say, trying to sound as tough as she could while looking at the ill skeleton, “But I am afraid I know what is best for you right now. Your body just needs to get used to food again. I bet you didn’t eat much while you were in the woods” Even if it hadn’t been a question, Gaster nodded. “See? Besides, I also bet you got a cold or something. Being out there in the woods without protection is a hard work. So that’s why I am asking you to eat, even if it isn’t much. I promise it will be worth it”.

Gaster sighed but nodded, agreeing with the human in front of her.

“You really aren’t a normal human, are you?”

“No, I am not” She said, a sad smile forming across her face. “Humans usually say I am a weirdo. I am magician, actually. So…there is that.”

Gaster didn’t say anything else. He just looked at her with a genuine smile on his face.

“Well, here it is” She announced when she ended up making the food. She turned and faced both skeletons. Franklin had entered the room a few moments ago. Apparently, the smell of food had drawn him there. “Hope you like it, guys”.

Franklin nodded and got his plate between his bony hands. He literally ran to the living room and jumped into de coach, looking through the window while eating the steak using his bare hands. He seemed more excited than usual, and that was a lot, even for Franklin.

“What’s up with him?” Linda asked looking at Gaster. He had grabbed his plate and had sat on the table of the kitchen. He was staring at the food, deciding which portions of the dish would be better for him eventually. He was sick of throwing up everything he got into his system.

“I suppose he has felt King Asgore nearby” Gaster murmured, holding the fork with his left hand and getting a carrot with it. He stared at it for a few seconds and then ate it. “He has always been wondering what the kin looks like”.

Linda sat beside him and smiled.

“And what about you?  Do you wonder how the king is like?” Gaster shrugged, passive. “Actually, I have met him once”.

Now that got Gaster’s attention. His eyes shone with a bright pink color, and his smile turned even bigger. She wondered how skeletons did show their emotions. They had always smiles on their faces, didn’t they? Maybe that was why they had those weird lights inside of their eye sockets. Or maybe other skeletons could see the emotions within others of their own kind. She had no idea, and she knew that was not the moment to ask about it.

“Have you?”

She nodded, smiling even more.

“He looks kind of scare the first time you see it, but once he opens his mouth you realize he is a nice person” He paused. “He bought a perfume on the shop I work in” Gaster looked at her like she was the most interesting book in the world “A cinnamon perfume, it was”.

“So you think even the king of monster kind is nothing but a nice fool?”Gaster seemed to be pissed. “Is that what we are to you, huh? Nothing but a sub-specie that needs to be eradicated?”

She shook her head, feeling hurt on her pride.

“How can you even say that? I am the only human that has ever shown you skeletons mercy! All of the other humans are afraid of you!”

“You didn’t show us mercy! You showed us pity! Admit it!” He challenged her “Those looks you send to all those monsters… You feel _sorry_ for them. Sorry because they are not like you. Sorry because they are not humans; they are nothing but _monster garbage_. You humans are all the same. And you know what? We monsters don’t need you pity. We just need to wake up from this stupid happy dream and realize that what we need to do is to take you humans down”

Linda was shocked in her seat. Gaster had suddenly changed the route of that conversation, turning all his nice words into venous poison. Every single word that went off his mouth penetrated into her heart, making her notice many things that she hadn’t before.

“After all, what will you even be able to do against us monsters? We have magic with us. You might me one of the most intelligent species on Earth, but you haven’t got something we do: magic. Tell me, what will your weapons do against a fire rain? Or a huge pile of ice? Or maybe against the sharp claws of some of us? We can create fire, water, thunder and even materialize weapons in our hands. It doesn’t matter if you make our magic disappear once, because we will be able to use it again. Eventually, we will defeat you. You shouldn’t show us pity. _We_ should be the ones showing it to _all of you_ ”.

Then, the room went silent. Gaster ate his food in silence. He never looked at his dish. His eye sockets kept right into her eyes. She didn’t even bite her plate. He had lost appetite after everything Gaster had said. Monsters weren’t evil. At least, not _all_ monsters, just at the same way not all humans were bad.

“You are the kind of monster that is going to get a war started, you know?” He said quietly, making Gaster’s eye sockets bright with a blue light. “Tomorrow I have to talk with the Queen of humans and the King of monsters. It would be no surprise if they asked me about what I think about monsters. If they are dangerous for humans or vice versa. What am I supposed to say now? That there are some monsters are okay, just as what happens with humans? You know the queen doesn’t want to hear that”

“It is not my problem” Gaster’s eyes closed for a second. “Maybe when you tell King Asgore some humans are evil, he will finally understand you all need to be eliminated”

“Can’t you see you are talking just like them?” She screamed, hitting the table with the palms of her hands. “You are just like those murderous humans that have been making skeletons die! Why would you do the same to them! Don’t you know you have to treat others…”

“Like I want them to treat me?” He finished by her, cackling sadly. “Yes, I know about that” He informed her. “But I am afraid it is too late now to ask for friendship. Do you have any idea how many skeletons have been eradicated?” She didn’t answer. “That’s right. Me neither. The only thing I know is that there have been more than they should. And I am also afraid I have run out of patience. Humans must be punished for what they have done. I am sorry if you can’t see that, Linda, but I am going for the war, and I don’t care about what you think. You can’t ask oppressed people to tolerate how they are living if they have a chance to change it. They will simply slap you in the face, laugh at you and escape, looking for freedom. And that’s what we monsters should be doing”.

“I can’t believe you”

“And I don’t care. I’m just telling you what is going to happen: you will talk to the Queen and King and tell them that things could be better and that maybe peace is possible and equality and stuff. The Queen will laugh at you and the King will tell you that he will do as much as he can. Then you will leave the castle, feeling alright with yourself because you did the right thing. And before you can even blink, the only thing you will see around you will be dead human bodies and monster dust spreading through the air. Then, finally, you will see yourself being killed by, who knows, maybe King Asgore himself. We monsters will raise and rule over this world, just as you humans think you can do. And just then you will know what it feels to be hated by everybody”.

They didn’t say anything else. They just stared at each other, trying to tell the other one’s feelings.

Without saying a word, Gaster left the room. Linda could see Franklin looking at them with a wary look on his face. Did he hear what they said? Linda wasn’t sure, but she didn’t want to know. At least, not now.

She just kept looking at the door of the kitchen, thinking about what Gaster had told her. Was he right?

He hoped he wasn’t right, even if he seemed _so certain about what he was saying, like he was seeing it right in front of his eyes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say that I have some problems while I write looking for the "useful expressions" as we call them in Spanish. They are those kind of expressions that are always the same and have a certain meaning and, the most important thing, are different for each language (i mean, you cannot translate them litteraly). If I translated someone in the wrong way, please tell me. I look for them in especific dictionaries, but I am not sure if I wrote them correctly.  
> Welp, see you soon~~~~


	9. THE WORLD WILL JUDGE YOU, NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new update! I am really REALLY sorry about the delay and about it being so DAMN short. I've been through a lot of exams and...things lately, and I just concluded thinking it would be better to give you another chapter, even if it is short, than to make you wait longer. I will try to get time to make another one soon. Maybe I end another one and I upload it on... Sunday? Saturday? I am not quite sure about it. Again, I am really sorry and hope you enjoy!

She woke up when she heard Franklin getting next to her door. The skeleton wasn’t exactly stealthy, so Linda knew the precise place where he was located at every moment.  
“Franklin? What do you want?” She asked when the skeleton opened the door. She rubbed her eyes, trying to completely wake herself up.  
The skeleton was looking nervous. Well, more than usual. Franklin always seemed to be nervous, excited about life in general. But then, he wasn’t nervous in that way that Linda liked. No, he was scared.  
“The guards have knocked at the door a few minutes ago. You didn’t answer because you were asleep, and so was Gaster. I didn’t want to open the door because…you know… I don’t think they would have reacted very well”.  
Linda got up and headed the door, getting Franklin out of her way. The skeleton stayed at her room, behind the door. He surely was scared, Linda thought.  
She opened the door. She wasn’t expecting the guards to be there. After all, they had knocked at her door a few minutes ago or, at least that was what Franklin had said.  
“Good morning, miss” One of the guards said, looking at her with a neutral look. “Sorry to wake you up so early in the morning, but we have a few issues to discuss with you. May we come in, please?”  
Linda nodded, opening the front door completely. Two royal guards entered her house and sat on the couch, letting his weapons next to them. Maybe too close to them.   
“Is there anything I can do for you?”  
The guards looked at each other, wondering if she could be trusted or not. She felt horrible, but she wouldn’t let it show on her face. She was a strong girl, even if those two guards thought otherwise.  
“Yes, you can” One of the guards said. “For you see, a few days ago an attack took place in a street nearby. Even if the walls of a house were hit and are needed to be fixed, there were no human or monster victims. Some of the neighbors said that they heard an intense explosion and then everything went silent. When they got out of their houses to see what had happened, there wasn’t anything outside”  
“Others say, however” The other guard interfered, his eyes on her like two green daggers “That they saw a huge skull floating on the sky, and they say too that they saw a magician fighting the monster that had summoned it. But, when they got out of their houses to make sure the magician was okay, neither the monster nor the magician were there anymore”  
She felt cold running above her spine. She had thought nobody had seen her that night in that alley when she found Gaster. How many people had seen her? Did they see her leave with him too? The guard had said they didn’t, but she wasn’t sure if they were saying the truth. Maybe this was all a test to verify they could trust on her.  
“We have been asking other magicians from the city since then” They continued “And they all have said they have nothing to do with it. And that’s why we are here. You, Miss Linda Blue, are a magician. When we last checked on you, you were said to have blue magic running through your system. That kind of magic makes his owner able to make things float and stuff, right?” Linda nodded, trying to look serene, not letting her fear to be seen. “Were you the magician that fought that monster in that street a few days ago?”  
Linda didn’t say anything. She was frozen, she was scared. What should she do?  
“We’re just saying because, when we called the other magicians, they said that they could feel an intense level of blue magic in that street. Like somebody had used blue magic there not long ago. There aren’t a lot of monsters living in that area, and none of them is able to use that kind of magic. I am just asking, Linda, if you were the one fighting that monster that night”.  
Without even noticing, she found herself nodding. The guards looked again at each other, and then looked at her.  
“Was it a skeleton, what you were fighting that night?” Another nod and the guards got up from their sits. “Thank you for your answers, Miss”.  
She looked at them, completely shocked.  
“The Queen and the King of monsters will be waiting for you in our Queen’s castle at noon, Miss. Our queen has advised you not to arrive late. Apparently, you four have a lot of things to discuss”.  
“Wait” She begged, and the guards turned to her. “What about that incident with the monster in that street?”  
“Oh, yeah. The queen will tell you about it. You don’t have to worry; that skeleton, if it is the one the queen thinks it was, had killed a lot of humans before he arrived here. You are not in any trouble. You did what you had to, Miss”  
And then, they left. They closed the door behind them, and Linda was completely alone. When she heard their steps along the street, she let herself down, kneeing on the floor.  
She breathed heavily as she patted her hair with his right hand. She had been so scared. Magicians weren’t liked very much around humans. They were different, just as monsters were. But they looked as humans, and that made them even scarier. The rest of the humans usually thought thing like ‘how am I going to identify a magician if they look just like me? They could easily kill me and I wouldn’t be prepared for that’. Humans were always scared about what they didn’t understand. Linda understood why, anyway.  
Humans were the only ‘animals’ with no kind of protection in the wild except from their brains and skills. Magicians, obviously, had magic, their brains and skills. Monsters could use magic, and some of them even could manipulate the wild just as they wanted. Monsters and magicians could easily kill a human if they wanted to but, in that moment, humans were the ones that wanted to kill both monsters and magicians.  
“Have they left already?” Gaster asked behind her.   
She turned and faced him. Gaster was looking at her like she was nothing but a rock on the floor. Linda nodded and stood up, still feeling kind of disoriented.  
“Yeah, they asked me about the night when I found you, Gaster” She informed him, not that he would care.  
“What did you tell them?”  
“Nothing, really. Just told them that I was the one who ‘fought’ that monster in the alley. Since they haven’t found anything, they think you are actually dead and bury. I suppose that’s for the best”. She sighed, feeling weak. “Now everybody in town will think I have killed a monster”.  
Gaster didn’t say anything. He just turned around and moved to his room.  
“Thanks for nothing, you dingus!” She screamed. “It’s not like I have saved your guts or anything”.  
“What do you mean you saved him?” Franklin asked getting into de room. “Is Gaster in trouble?”  
“No, Franklin, you don’t need to worry about that. The guards believe he is dead because they didn’t find his body” She sighed. “They…also think I am the one who killed him”.  
Franklin gasped and looked everywhere but at her. He seemed to be even more nervous than before, and Linda couldn’t help but find it kind of cute.  
“But…but you love monsters!” He complained shaking his arms all over the air, his eyes shining with a bright red light. “How can they believe you killed him? What if monsters get angry at you?”  
“Well” She said, feeling suddenly monstrously heavy “Then I guess everybody in this town will be afraid of me, both humans and monsters”.  
She stood up and looked at Franklin, some tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She felt like somebody just slapped her across the face. She just wanted to help the monsters and make the humans understand they shouldn’t be afraid of what they did not understand.  
‘But maybe you aren’t able to do that, don’t you think?’ A voice seemed to tell her inside of her head.  
“Anyway” She said heading to the front door “I need to get some business done now, and then the King of Monsters and the Queen of Humans want to see me” Franklin tried to say something, but she was faster than him. “I guess I have to go. See you at night, Frank”.  
And she left, not letting his boney friend say any word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hope you enjoy it. I love writing Gaster's dialogues. They're so funny to write. I just have to let go my own "I don't give a f*ck" being and let it fly. Again, I hope there wil be a new chapter soon, but I cannot promise anything. I still have like 14 exams to go until 22th June. But look the possitive point: After then, there will be more chapters, that's for sure ;)  
> Oh, and again, if you a HUGE error in the grammar, please tell me, it is appreciated.  
> See you soon.


	10. MANY THINGS TO DISCUSS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!!! So long since I posted anything, right? I'm really sorry!!   
> But let's try and think possitive, okay?  
> Exams are finally over and summer has arrived! They have gone nicely, which means I will have a lot of time destined to write. Yay!!

Just as she had done the last time she had been in the Queen’s castle, she followed the guards through the labyrinthine corridors of the building. The walls were filled with portraits of the queen and her dead relatives. Linda, just as she had been the last time, felt like somebody was looking and judging her.

All the painting looked merely the same. A gold frame with a huge picture of a king/queen looking to the front. Their faces were beautiful and powerful, like they were looking at their people like they were nothing but mere animals.

Linda knew it wasn’t just an optical effect. It was obvious their kings and queens hadn’t loved their people. There were compressive kings, and there were bad kings. They, unfortunately, lived in a city ruled by bad kings.

She inspired, trying to stay calm. That day she was going to talk with King Asgore, Queen Toriel and the Queen of Humans. She had already meet two of them, and even if the Queen of Humans hadn’t been really nice to her, King Asgore had.

Everything was going to be fine. It had to be that way. She was going to tell the truth at every moment. After all, why should her control her words? They were the ones that had called her there, so that meant they wanted to hear her opinion, right?

Really, really inside of her, she had the feeling she wasn’t right.

But she had not too much time to think about it since she was already in front of the throne room. She stopped when the guards told her so and waited for them to open the huge door. Then, the same room she had visited not a long ago appeared in front of her.

This time, however, the Queen wasn’t sitting in her throne. She was sharing table with the King and Queen of monsters. They were talking to each other, but when they heard the door opening, all their eyes focused on the young magician that was waiting on the front door.

The Queen of Humans raised a hand, ready to give her guards and order.

But King Asgore was faster than her. He stood up and went next to Linda. Queen Toriel just stared at him, a genuine smile painted on her face.

“Howdy!” The King of monsters said as nicely as Linda remembered “I wasn’t expecting to see you again, young one! Who would have told me you were the magician we were waiting?”

“King Asgore, do you know this girl?” The Queen of humans said, making emphasis in the word ‘girl’. She seemed to be really pissed off.

“But of course! I met her a few days ago, when we arrived to the city. I was looking for a present for my wife when I randomly entered the shop she works in” She was really nice to me, I have to say” He turned and looked again to the magician. “I am really happy to see you again, young one” He repeated “So, do you mind if we get started with the questions?”

“Doesn’t matter if she’s ready or not” The Queen reminded the King of monsters. “We are the authority here, and she will do as we order”.

The Queen of monsters didn’t say a thing, but she looked like she wanted to teach some manners to Linda’s queen. The magician hopes she didn’t. She didn’t want to see her queen ordering to kill the apparently marvelous queen of monsters.

“Of course I am ready” Linda said, looking at the Queen and King of monsters.

The Queen of monsters nodded and pointed the chair next to her, inviting her to sit there. Linda looked at the chair, and then looked at her Queen.

The Queen of humans shook her head, telling her she will not seat there if she wanted to keep her head. Linda shook her head too, looking to Queen Toriel.

“I insist magician” The Queen said. She was no longer looking at her, but at her queen. “I really want you to sit with us. After all, this is nothing but a friendly chat”.

Linda, a little confused, decided to sit next to the queen of monsters. The queen Toriel smiled at her, showing her beautiful and sharp white teeth. Linda smiled back, feeling a little better thanks to the monster.

“So, Linda, isn’t it?” Asgore asked, and Linda nodded, “We’ve been informed about your knowledge of all the monsters that live in this city”

“Well, I don’t know _all_ of them, but I find their company really nice, so I happen to know mostly all of them”.

“You will talk only when we ask you to” Her queen threatened her, looking really pissed off. Linda nodded, posing her eyes on the floor.

Asgore and Toriel seemed upset but they were too polite to say a thing. Linda could imagine what they were thinking: How could a normal human be scarier than two boss giant monsters.

 _Welp,_ Linda wanted to tell them, _Humans are way scarier than monsters._

“So” Asgore continued, picking a cup of tea with one of his furry hands “What we want to ask you is what you think of monsters?”

“I think they are good creatures, they are nice. They have it in their nature, at least the ones that I know. I have never seen a bad monster, and I would like to believe that a bad monster would have his reasons to be bad”.

Asgore smiled and nodded. Then he looked at her wife, who was also proudly looking at her.

“I want to talk about a race of monsters now. It is a group of monsters that has been persecuted since the very beginning. As their king I haven’t heard of them for a long time, and I want your opinion about their situation” Linda nodded when Asgore went silent. “Do you know anything about skeletons?”

Was this a test? Linda couldn’t be able to know, but the only possibility of this question being a test scared her down to the bone. Franklin would have liked that one, but she couldn’t think about that in that moment.

“I have…heard of them” She said, trying to keep calm. “All I know is humans are afraid of them because they represent Death in many cultures. Also, I have heard that many of them are living in the forest, while others have decided to conquer islands and are now in the oceans, travelling by boats”

Asgore nodded. That’s everything he knew, too. After all one of his loyal soldiers, Gerson, had been travelling through the oceans in a boat full of skeletons. Tough warriors, he had once told him. They always were looking for battles with the poor humans that dare navigate through the waters they said were theirs.

“What do you think of their situation?”

“Humans are afraid of what they don’t understand. Humans don’t understand monsters but they can try to tolerate them since they can think of them as other kind of animals. Skeletons, however, are too unique to them. How can a being live without organs or body tissues apart from the woven bone? They are too complicated to humans, so they persecute them. Accepting them would mean they accept that magic can keep a being alive, and humans refuse magic. They are afraid of it. They even refuse those humans who have been born with the gift of magic”

She shut up, wondering how long she had been talking. Once she started she couldn’t stop. By the looks of Asgore and Toriel, Linda thought it hadn’t been that bad. Her queen, however, was looking really mad.

“And what do you think we can do about it?”

Linda sighed. That was a really hard question.

“Maybe…”She put one of her hands on her forehead, trying to concentrate. “What if we look for the skeletons and bring them to the cities?” The king and queens stared at her like she was crazy. “I mean… A lot of those legends about skeletons meaning death have been scattered thanks to old tales and acknowledge of the race. Maybe if we brought the skeletons here and tried to reincorporate them into society everything would be better. I don’t know, sire. I just want them to be happy. Nobody deserves sadness, not even bad people. After all, there is good in everyone. There has to be. And if skeletons are good, then humans are good, just as monsters. Maybe they are afraid and that’s why they are acting this way” She sighed again “People act wrong when they are scared”.

Asgore nodded, giving Linda a cup of golden tea. The magician took a sip from it, smiling at the king.

“That is an interesting idea, Linda” Asgore said “What do you think, Miss?” He asked looking at her queen.

The queen of humans was looking at the magician like she was nothing but a bug she could easily crush with her hands.

“I find your ideals a bit stupid, girl” She said, making Linda cough a little. “What about assassins? Are they also _good and nice_? How can you be so sure there is good in everybody? What if skeletons try to kill humans because of all the hate they have displayed to them?”

“Well… Both humans and monsters are passing through a lot lately, and we all have to understand that. There have been two years of drought and the food is limited. There are a lot of robbers because of that, but that doesn’t mean everything is lost. And we shouldn’t create hate because of this”

“That is another problem. How are we going to give food to everybody in the city?”

“Instead of thinking it like a way to discriminate people” Linda said, looking at her queen with hate within her eyes. “Try looking at it this way: There are weeds that are making it difficult for our vegetables to grow up, right? Well, what if we ask fire monsters to destroy them? There is very little water because of the lack of rain. Well, what if we ask water monsters for help? There are very little aliments, right? Well, let’s ask the vegetoids for some food; they can create it with magic! There is always solution, for everything! The problem is there are some people who can’t wipe out their racism and will not ask for help even when they are dying just because of _honor_! Well, where is honor taking you, huh? To your grave!”

The queen of humans was looking more pissed with each new comment of the magician. They faced each other for a few moments and finally the queen hit the table, making the cups of tea fall to the floor. The queen Toriel stood up, getting away from the liquid.

“GET OUT OF HERE!” She screamed, and Linda got up from her seat. “GUARDS, I WANT THIS FLITHY MAGICIAN OUT FROM HERE!”

Two guards entered the room. They were approaching Linda. The girl just looked at them, feeling her magic trying to get to the surface, trying to kill those two guards she had in front of her.

_Can’t they see they’re lost without monsters? Why won’t they listen? Why have they asked for my help if they are not going to listen?_

“Linda, STOP!” She heard, and the girl blinked twice.

She was standing in the middle of the room with her arms stretched out to the ceiling. The two guards were floating and screaming thanks to her blue magic. Who had screamed was Asgore. Toriel was next to him looking absolutely frightened. The queen of humans had unsheathed her sward and was ready to string her. The edge of her blade rested on the magician’s belly without pointing it.

“Let-my-guards-go” The queen said. Her voice was cold as snow.

Linda let her magic go, a little surprised. She had always been able to control her powers. What had happened now was kind of concerning.

“Never come back” The queen told her. “I don’t allow you to return here. Is it clear?”

Linda tried to argue, and so did Asgore. The queen of humans, however, looked at both of them with an assassin look in her eyes.

Without another word, Linda left the throne room and started her way home, thinking what she would say Gaster and Franklin.

She bet Franklin would be worried about her, while Gaster would be grateful she had to live like them for a while to experience what the hatred of humanity tasted like.

She couldn’t help but cry while walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it. As I said, I hope more chapters are coming with less time between them.
> 
> Bye bye~


	11. GUESS WE'RE MOVING AWAY NOW

When she arrived home she was still crying. Gaster was nowhere to be seen—not that she wanted to see him, however—, and Franklin was sitting on the couch with one of her culinary books. He seemed to be having fun. She calmed herself, dried her eyes and looked at him for a few seconds.

“How did it go?” Franklin asked looking up at her.

“It… could have been better” Linda admitted walking soundlessly to her room. “Pack your things, Frank, we are leaving”

“What?” The skeleton exclaimed getting up from the couch. She hadn’t seen him so upset since he got there. “What do you mean we are leaving? This is your home!”

Linda faced him when she was reaching the hallway that took to her room. What she saw in Franklin’s eyes made her lose her breath. He was afraid, _terrified_.

“Is… Is it our fault?” He asked so low she barely understood him.

Linda shook her head.

“No, of course not. It is my fault. You could say I said too much and the queen got angry”

“See? I am not the only one who thinks that” Gaster said. He had got out of his room and was looking at her. His eyes were shining a green light, which Linda had learnt meant he was happy about the situation.

“I have no time for your things, Gaster” She snapped, walking towards her room “The queen of humans has ‘asked’ me to leave the city, and I am afraid we don’t have much time before the guards come here to take me out. That means we need to be quick and get the hell out of here”

Both skeletons looked at her. Then they looked at each other. Franklin’s eyes were shining red, and Gaster’s turned blue. Then Frank crossed his arms and looked at Gaster significantly. The other skeleton sighed and said, in a lower voice.

“Do you still want us to go with you? Even after everything w… _I_ have said and done to you?”

Linda nodded and entered her room. Gaster followed her; he couldn’t stand anymore the sight of Franklin, after all.

The girl was picking up some clothes and money she had been saving for a long time. She was packing everything in a big leather brown bag. Even if Gaster tried to make her look at him by approaching her, Linda didn’t react. She just stared to her clothes and properties.

For the first time, Gaster could see she was questioning her ideals. Those same ideals she had protected for the first moment he had met her.

And, for a stupid reason he couldn’t understand, he was feeling kind of sorry for her.

Nobody said anything while Linda packed every single food she had on the kitchen using little leather bags. Once the food was all done, she started putting inside the bag some candles and a knife. “Just in case” She said when she realized both skeletons were looking at her significantly.

Finally, she returned to her room, letting both skeletons all alone. Gaster used those moments to look at his friend. Franklin’s eyes detonated all the fear he was feeling in that moment. He was scared for what was going to happen, but he was also worried about Linda.

When he saw Gaster looking at him, his eyes started shining red. Gaster ducked his head and looked to the ground.

“Maybe I have been a little too harsh on her…” He admitted, trying to make his friend feel better.

“Yeah, _maybe only a little_ ” He mocked, crossing his arms “She has a point in some aspects, Gaster” He groaned “She has said thousands of times that we monsters are nice. Yes, maybe that is not completely true, but it’s everything she has seen. Of course there are bad monsters! And of course there are bad humans! But that doesn’t mean we have to kill everybody! We…we just need to find a way to make them pay for what they’ve done!” He sighed “Why can’t you understand it?”

“I understand it. Kind of…”

Franklin didn’t say anything else. After all, it was the best he was going to get from Gaster.

Linda got out of her room. She had changed her clothes for another ones that seemed pretty comfier than those she had been wearing before: a pair of black boots, a pair of dark blue trouser, a white shirt and a blue hat. She was also wearing a red scarf around her neck and a big blue jacket. She wasn’t cold now, so she had the jacket tied up on her hips.

“Are we all ready to go?” Linda asked, facing to the door.

Franklin screamed a loud “YES!” while Gaster just stared at her, his eyes shining pink. Franklin notices that and giggled, following Linda and grabbing his friend’s arm with one of his hands.

Linda didn’t know where they were going; maybe there was nothing for them out there. Maybe they would die shortly after they left.

What she only knew was that she had to make something to help monster kind without harming humans.

And she would find the answer.

**†**

They hadn’t walked much when they left behind the terrains of the city. They were located away from the houses, on the other side of the battlements that covered the city. The queen said it was saver that way.

Most of the time, they decided to walk within the woods that grew up next to the paths that exited the city. They were covered there from both the cold and being seen. Besides, Linda had noticed Gaster was still a bit sick, and because of that they had to stop every twenty minutes so the skeleton could regain his breath.

In that moment they were sat on a big rock Franklin had found while walking on the forest. Gaster was trying to calm down and keeping his bones together. Linda was afraid his fever had returned, but was trying to stay calm just to don’t make her friends more worried than they were.

She could hear the far footsteps from the people who were returning home by the time. Most of them were farmers or burgesses that returned home from a long day of work. Others, however, were tourist that came from all over the world just to see the king of monster kind. Apparently the news about King Asgore being in the city had been spread like gunpowder. She just hoped they were all good received in the city.

“Are you OK?” Franklin asked when Gaster Stood up and started walking without informing his comrades. “You know we can stay here a little longer if you want to”

“No” He interrupted him angrily “We haven’t even left the city behind because of me. I can still feel her disgusting force against my chest. It’s so…”

Linda took of her blue jacket from her hips and put it on Gaster’s shoulders. The skeleton faced her, his eyes shining yellow light. He looked to the ground and continued walking, not any other words coming outside his mouth.

“I don’t want any negative thoughts here, guys” She reminded them, walking next to Gaster. She put an arm along Gaster’s back and approached him next to her “Don’t worry. You’ll be better any time soon. I’ll make sure of it”

Gaster nodded, not pretty sure about what to do.

Franklin was staring at them a few meters behind them. His face was decorated with a bright happy smile, and his eyes were shining green magic. He could see _right through_ Gaster, after all.

This was going to be a long journey, he told himself.

“I have a request for you guys” Linda said after a few seconds of silence “For you see, there’s this kind of camp zone a few miles away from here. I have heard of it thanks to James” Her face turned a little nostalgic when she named his beloved boss. She would miss her life, Gaster told himself “He says people are really nice there and it is full of monsters and humans. Maybe qe can start asking them if they have seen any of you kind”

“Do you still want to help monster kind?” Gaster asked now looking at her right into her eyes “After everything that has caused you?”

“If I had given up the first time I had problems I wouldn’t have never found you two guys” She assured him with a bright smile on her face “Life continues on, and so do I. There’s still hope for the three of us, and that is why I will free both monster and human kind. No matter what”

“You know what? You are one crazy human”

“I know. But it is because people like me there might not be a war after all. Things are getting kind of tense between humans and monsters, but I am sure everything will be okay soon. After all, two people don’t fight if one of them doesn’t want to”

Gaster sighed.

“What if one of them _wants_ to fight?”

“Not all humans want to eradicate monsters, Gaster”

“I know” He admitted, and for the first time in his life, he sounded sure of it “And not all monsters want to eradicate humans”

“I know” She repeated looking straight to Gaster.

And Franklin… he just stared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! I new chapter. Thank you for the comments, they are really nice to read and reply to!  
> So, as I suppose you have noticed there might be a thing between Gaster and Linda, right? Welp, I have to assure you already that I don't wirte anything for no reason, and I have everything calculated into this mind of mine. So yeah... Heh heh.  
> See you in the next chapter. Bye, bye~~


	12. NEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME, AS WELL AS INCENTIVES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! Well, here's another chapter. I told you I have more and more time destined to write now. However, I am going on vacation soon and I doubt I will have the time or space to concentrate about writing. After all, writing in a language that is not your language is kind of hard, and I need my time to think the words I want to say.  
> I hope you understand that.

They arrived at the camp zone about seven o’clock. The sun had already left the sky, substituted by the moon. Also, a strong cold wind had awoken and was hitting them with all its strength when they entered the camp.

Their arrival made all the monsters and humans there very curious. At first they looked at Franklin, who had abandoned Gaster and Linda and had approached the camp before them to make sure they could pass the night there.

Everybody had questins for the unusual young skeleton, but he shut them all down and started explaining himself, feeling his nervousness trying to take control over him

“Please, we need a tent to pass the night” He started looking to every single person or monster there. All of them were staring at him, some with fear and other with wary “One of my friends his sick and is feeling terrible because of this weather. Do you think you can help him?”

Everybody in the camp started to murmur with each other, making the skeleton even more nervous than he was before. He wanted to help Gaster, he really wanted to, but it wasn’t in his hand anymore. If those people refused to help, they might have a big problem.

After a few minutes, a big fire elemental monster took a step forward and stared at him. Franklin returned the stare, trying to not seem intimidating. The only intimidating person there, he thought, was the monster in front of him. He was really tall and, even if he didn’t seem to want to hurt them, he was really disturbing. Franklin knew for sure he could destroy him using only one of his big fire hands.

“You can stay the night in my tent if you want” He offered pointing to a big red tent that was illuminated by a central fire the campers had lighted a few hours ago. “How many ‘friends’ are with you? Maybe we don’t fit in here”

“O-oh. Just two” He informed the fire elemental rising two of his phalanges “Their names are Linda and Windings Gaster” He added.

“Are they having trouble to get here?” The fire elemental wanted to know. He looked at him from behind a pair of dark glasses with a pair of non-exist eyes “Do you think they might need our help?”

Franklin nodded, a bit embarrassed. The fire elemental didn’t say another word. He just started walking beside the woods, indicating Franklin non-verbally to guide him next to his friends.

They found them a centenary of meters far. Gaster was walking slowly as Linda tried to help him by guiding him through the woods. The skeleton was obviously feeling embarrassed because of the situation. All of them could tell because of the yellow lights that shone within his eyes.

When the wizard saw Franklin and the fire elemental monster a genuinely smile appeared across her face. She motivated the sick skeleton to continue and told him to hold on. The fire elemental could feel the force within her soul spreading through the forest.

They were going to be good company, he thought as they got Gaster into de camp and the monster’s tent.

“Thank you so much” Linda said for the twentieth time. She had sat in the floor and had crossed her legs. She seemed to be really comfy next to the fire monster. The blush in her cheeks revealed her.

Inside of the tent everything was warm and nice. Linda would have defined it with the word “minimalist”. The small space of the tent was only filled with a basic bed made of straw and old blankets. Also, the wizard could spy what seemed to be a stove next to the exit of the tent.

“I am the one who cooks for everyone here” The monster informed her when he caught Linda watching at the stove “Which reminds me, have you had dinner?”

Linda nodded, trying to hide her embarrassment. The monster in front of her seemed to be really nice, but she wasn’t sure how much she should trust her. The feeling that he could harm them in any moment made her feel horrible. Since when did she doubt her ideals? Monsters where good, for Asgore’s sake.

“So, what is your name?” Franklin asked, trying to break the ice, which it appeared to be ironically difficult with the fire monster.

“I am Grillby” He said posing his eyes in Gaster for a second. The skeleton had fallen asleep as soon as they got him into the tent. He seemed to like the warmth inside the tent since he had crawled closer to the monster in order to steal some of its warmth from him. “My friends call me Grillbz”

“Nice to meet you, Grillbz” Franklin said with a smile across his bony face. It didn’t slip past the stare Grillby gave Franklin. Linda thought it was maybe too soon for him to consider Franklin one of his friends. “This girl here is Linda”

The wizard waved her hand at the monster when she heard her name, even though she was actually thinking about many other things.

“I have heard about you” Grillby said with than impersonal tone of his.

“Really?” Both Frank and Linda asked.

Grillby nodded.

“You are a wizard, right?” The girl nodded. “Everybody knows you by now, just as they know every other wizard. Apparently your life is about to change in no time. Everybody is talking about it”

“Are you sure?” Linda didn’t want to make the monster feel bad, but she was almost sure he wasn’t talking about her “I haven’t heard any of it. As far as I know, humans prefer not to talk about wizards”

Grillby remained silent for a couple of seconds. Then he said, his flames turning a bit blue.

“I know you wizards weren’t really loved by anybody, really” He chuckled just if he had told a really good joke “But apparently everybody is changing their minds about you. The mayor from where I come from received a card from the queen of this kingdom, the same that lives in this same city, to ask every wizard from his territory to go to the city”

Linda couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“Why would she want all wizards to go in the city? She wouldn’t let the skeletons get into the city because ‘there isn’t enough food’. How is she going to let enter every wizard in the city?”

“I am not inside the          queen’s brain. Even if she has one” He added looking amused “The only thing I know is, even if things are getting good for you, I doubt it is the same for us monsters”

The monster went silent. He just looked at the wizard just kike if he was looking into her to make sure he could continue.

“Why?” The girl dared to asked, her voice trembling

Grillby seemed to doubt a little about telling her. After looking everywhere except her, he whispered.

“I think the queen is planning to eliminate us all”

Linda almost froze. Even if the temperature inside the tent would be around 30 degrees she was shaking. She knew the queen wanted to start a war, but she also knew she was internally afraid of monster magic. What if…?

What if she was going to use wizards against monsters?

“I am not going to let it happen” She said looking to the ground “I cannot let her eliminate all of you. You don’t deserve to be killed” She breathed heavily, feeling her magic waking up inside her.

Franklin screamed when some objects that were dispersed through the room started to float. Grillby was looking at her, but if he was shocked he wouldn’t show it.

“She is the one that deserves to be eliminated” Linda continued, her voice turning much deep. “You monsters haven’t done anything to deserve her hatred. Why wouldn’t she see that?” He could feel her entire body burning.

God, her body hurt. She could feel her bones aching, trying to escape from her flesh prison. She wanted to scream but her mouth won’t open. And her head was the worst part. She felt like somebody was playing the drums inside of her head.

When she thought it couldn’t hurt more, her eyes started to burn.

She instinctively put her arms on her eyes, trying to stop the pain. The wizard could hear Franklin going next to her to soothe her. He said something about fire within her eyes, but the pain was too strong to concentrate on the voices next to her.

She didn’t know how, but the pain slowly went off. She opened her eyes just in time to see how what appeared to be blue flames were disappearing all around her. Did she do that? How did she do that?

“Are you okay?” Franklin said putting his arms around her shoulders. Linda nodded and the skeleton hugged her “Don’t do that ever again, you hear me?! You scared me to death!”

“Yes, I am okay” She ensured him, looking now t Grillby. The monster didn’t seem shocked about what just happened

“Do you know anything else that could mean something to us? I am planning to help monster kind against humanity, and humanity against her problems. It could be really good to know where to start helping”

Grillby blinked behind his glasses. He was thinking about what to say. After all, a girl like that wasn’t seen every day.

“For what I know, the king will soon return to his city. Maybe you would like to talk to him when he arrives there. The city is not far too long, you know?”

Linda nodded. Everybody knew where ‘The Big City’ was located. And everybody also knew why it was the city where King Asgore lived. He had never been good at naming stuff.

“I have also heard that there are a group of skeletons and other feared monsters living around here. They don’t feel confident enough to show in front of people, but I am sure that they will want to show themselves in front of you and your friends. After all, they are from the same specie”.

“Are you sure they will want to see me?”

Grillby smiled.

“I have already told you, Linda. You are special. Which can be good or bad, anyway”.

The girl smiled back.

“Do you know anything else that could be helpful?”

Grillby nodded.

“Well, this might not be helpful to you, but I think you all should know if you are going to travel around here”

The wizard just stared, trying to prepare herself for everything.

What Grillby said paralyzed her.

“A couple of monsters have been killing humans these days. They just wait within the woods and ambush them, killing without mercy. For what I have heard, they eat their souls to become stronger”

“What? What do you mean by…?” Grillby put a finger on his lips, begging her to stay silent.

Before she could ask about it, the tent’s door opened and a little head appeared.

“You don’t need to worry, wizard lady! I am going to beat up those bad guys!”

Linda just let out a whistle of cuteness. In front of her was a baby dog monster with a pointing stick in his paws. The determination that showed in his face made Linda’s heart melt.

“Oh really?” Linda said, following the toddler’s game. “Are you going all alone, little guy?”

“Of course not!” The little pup said “Fighting alone is for boneheads!” His tone was so high Linda was about to ask him to quiet down. “My cousins are with me too!”

He barked facing outside of the tent. After almost three seconds the tent was filled with puppies. They were six dogs, and each of them radiated the same determination as the first one who had entered.

“You are so brave warriors” Linda said getting up and facing to the tent’s door.

“Where are you going?” Franklin asked her in a whisper.

“I don’t want them to wake Gaster up. I am just going for a walk. I…need to think about something”

The skeleton made a feint of getting up, but Grillby’s stare stopped him.

Linda got out of the tent followed by the pups. The cold from outside of the tent hit her face mercilessly.

She looked at everybody in the camp. There was Grillby, those little pups that now were running towards their parent to tell them they had met a cool wizard that said that was going to free them all. The stares that the big dogs gave her didn’t pass unnoticed by the wizard, who only smiled at them. Then, the dogs whispered those same words to other monsters, who also stared at her with what seemed… happiness.

They were looking at her like she was their savior. The dogs, a group of ghosts, a group of other fire monsters, an ice monster and some wood monsters.

There was also this lone lady she had seen when she entered the camp. She had been crying for as long as she had seen her, like there wasn’t hope for anything. She was all alone and she was pregnant, or at least she looked like it.

When the monster lady got up and hugged her, Linda froze. The monster looked at her with her yellow eyes and smiled, showing various rows of teeth. Linda could feel a little soul beating inside her belly, which answered her questions.

“They have taken everything from me” The monster said, trying to dry the blue scales beside her eyes “My house, my husband, my happiness. The humans killed all of them in one night. They said they wouldn’t hurt me because I was pregnant and wasn’t going to survive anyway” She started to cry and Linda hugged her again, feeling really bad for her.

“We cannot give up hope”

The fish monster smiled again, really sadly.

“Of course not. We cannot let hope _die_ on us. That’s why I am asking, _begging_ you to fight for us, fight for what is fair” Linda nodded, and the fish lady seemed happier than ever. “I hope we see each other again”.

“Don’t worry, I’ll come back for you when everything is cleared out. I promise. Just please, don’t give up”.

“Of course. I will remain alive for as long as it takes just to see you. And I will teach everything you’re about to do to the daughter I am waiting” She patted her belly, a genuine smile on her face. “I have the feeling she is going to be as tough as you”

“I bet she will be the greatest warrior of history”

And, with that being said, the fish lady left.

Looking at all those monsters that had put her hopes in her, she told herself she couldn’t give up. She had to fight for them. She will give them what they deserve.

Linda was filled with DETERMINATION.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, another chapter. We've passed chapter 10, yay!  
> That is to say, if any of you has any questions about the story so far don't feel embarrassed about asking. I try to make the story clear, but I know maybe some things are unclear because of the language.   
> So, if you have any questions, just ask me! That's why I am here, after all!  
> See you soon!!


	13. WE ARE JUST GETTING STARTED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Here is another chapter. I just came back from Mallorca (a Spanish island) back to my city in the middle of the peninsula. Back to routines, I guess. I am really sorry for the delay. It is the only thing I am good for anyway... Sorry if I misspelled something, I am trying. But, after all, garbage can only create garbage.  
> Oh! I have a question for you guys! There will be science references in this chapter, but they will just name them. Would you like to, you know, that I expand dialogues about science in future chapters? I mean, I have some scientific knowledges, about genetics, astronomy, biology, geology, physhics and chemistry, so they will be as accurate as possible. If you think they would be too dense, I will just use metaphors or something.  
> Hope you enjoy.

The sun rose, illuminating the entire camp with its light. Linda opened her eyes and rubbed them, trying to get all tiredness away from her. She tried to get up but realized both Franklin and Gaster were hugged to her like she was some kind of teddy bear.

She let out all the air in her lungs and relaxed again, letting the sleep invade her. She closed her eyes and started thinking about what they were going to do the upcoming days. They had to get out of the camp, go through the forest to the north of the country and arrive to ‘The Big City’. If she did the trip alone she would arrive there in like two days. However, not being alone meant having to change her walking rhythm and try to make sure none of her comrades felt left behind.

After a few moments thinking about what to do, she felt Gaster waking up next to her. The lights within his eyes began to shine, firstly a little and then more. He looked at her and smiled. When he realized he was fully awake, he stood up and turned to not face her.

“Good morning” Linda said getting up herself. Franklin mumbled something in his sleep when Linda moved his arm so she could get up. However, he didn’t wake up.

“Morning” Gaster murmured with a tone that made the wizard know he felt embarrassed.

“Are you feeling better today?” the girl decided to ask. He saw Gaster nodding. Well, better than nothing, she supposed. “Grillby has made us breakfast” She added when she saw three plates full of what appeared to be pancakes and milk.

Even if Gaster didn’t have any stomach, Linda could have promised to hear something inside the skeleton’s body groan. The skeleton monster approached the table where the plates were located and grabbed one. He turned to face her just a moment before starting to eat them.

The skeleton formed a smile in his face, which made Linda know they were delicious.

She decided to approach him, wary. Gaster seemed to be better than before, but she had already thought that before only to realize a few days before he had been acting the whole time.

It was not a secret that Gaster had a bad habit of hiding things. Franklin had told her about it when he become ill again. He made her know that he hide things even when he was with all the other skeletons.

‘Well, at least it isn’t my fault at all’, she thought getting next to the table and grabbing the plate.

She ate without saying a word. Gaster had already eaten all of his pancakes and was shyly looking at her, like she was some kind of weird creature. Linda tried not to think much about it, but she thought they had already past that phase.

Damn it, she had actually thought they started to understand each other. Even if every time they tried to talk about it they ended fighting like a bunch of wild animals.

“Did…did you sleep well?” Gaster asked her, suddenly invaded but a overwhelming feeling of shyness

“Yes, I did” She informed him, trying not to sound too harsh. “We arrived early so I stayed awake talking to Grillby about some things. He is a nice monster, even though he could seem to be a bit scary”

They kept on talking about silly things while they ate, completely absorted from the rest of the world. After all, it had been a time since they could be alone, talking comfortably, without starting a fight with each word they pronounced.

“Mornin’” They heard after a few minutes of silly conversation.

Both of them said ‘hi’ to Franklin, who had just woken up and was looking at them with a genuine smile on his already grinning face.  It had to be difficult to have always a smile on your face, Linda thought for a second.

“How did you guys sleep?” The young skeleton asked, and both of his friends answered with short questions. Franklin tried not to feel nervous because of the lack of words from his friends “So… Linda, what are we going to do now? You seemed very determined yesterday night. Do you have anything planned?”

Linda ordered her thoughts before starting to talk, all his intentions becoming a huge puzzle inside her head.

“First of, I am going to make sure you are okay” She said pointing at Gaster, whose eyes started to shine an intense pink light fused with purple. “I really love your company, but I cannot be slowed down anymore. I am afraid we are running out of time to save your kind. Secondly, we will help Grillby tidy up his tent. Then, we will make sure everybody in the camp is okay. I don’t we don’t have much ourselves, but I just cannot see another monster suffering” Both skeletons nodded, understanding their friend’s intentions.

“After that, we will pack out things and we will start walking towards ‘The Big City’. I plan on finding Asgore when he returns there to inform him about the Queen’s plans. If I tried to talk to him while he returns I am sure some of the humans guards that will go with him will stop us”.

“I plan on stopping around some small rivers and woods that some monsters have recommended to me. They said they are safe places, and that is the best we can ask for right now”

“Finally, I plan on looking for those hidden monsters in the forests nearby. No monster shall be hiding if I have a word to say about it” Her eyes started to burn again, but she controlled herself.

Slowly, that annoying pain disappeared.

After telling her friend what their plans were, they all stayed silent. Franklin started eating his breakfast trying desperately to create a new conversation, only to be bombarded with Gaster’s killing looks. Apparently, none wanted this moment to be a talkative one.

“So…” The oldest skeleton said after a couple of silent minutes “When you say you are going to inform Asgore about your Queen’s plans…”

“ _That bitch is not my Queen_ ” Linda growled, tiny blue flames appearing on the edges of her eyes.

“Right, right2 Gaster mumbled, putting his arms on the air. “So…” He continued, and left out a tiny chuckle “What do you think that…um… _bitch_ is trying to do?”

“I think she is planning to use the magic within wizards souls to end with monster kind. We wizards are known to have the strength from a human soul and the magical abilities from a monster soul. She is going to erase monsters from this world, and it is all my fault” She punched the table she was sitting next to, making a few crack on it. “I am the one who talked her about souls. I am sure she has found out about everything we magicians have been hiding all this time”.

“What are you been hiding all this time?”

Linda looked at both skeletons trying to control her emotions.

“We magicians have been investigating about souls since we appeared in this world. We were never accepted in society, so why would we even care about using other creature’s souls anyway? If we were going to be killed, we wanted to be assassinated for a reason.”

“We have been writing books about souls for decades, for centuries. Some magicians sell them in special bookshops. The books are usually protected by magical spells made by both magicians and monsters. Even if both monsters and humans didn’t like us very much, the first ones were usually friendlier than the seconds. They were always to help us on our research”

“And you?” Franklin asked her, looking her right in the eyes. “Have you found something interesting about souls?”

“Me?” Linda laughed “No, I haven’t. After all, even if I wanted to, I didn’t have the money to afford it. I had to take care of my family, and then I had a job to attend. Even more, I have always had the eyes of the Queen on me, because I was the most powerful wizard in the city, even if I have never told you about it”

Franklin nodded, absolutely intrigued. Gaster was looking at her too, amazed look on his face.

“However” She continued, and Franklin came closer to her, not wanting to lose anything that she had to say “I know a few things about souls. My parents used to buy me all the books they could find. My boss also bought me books, and some monsters in the city wanted my help when they didn’t feel very well. I guess you could say I understand how souls work, at least a little. I am able to see if a soul is healthy or not, and some other cool stuff”.

“And, as a magician, I have always been amazed by knowledge. Normal humans are too busy worrying about work and religion to even care about that stuff. I am a well known astronomer in the entire kingdom, and I also happen to know a lot of animals and plants. Rocks have never been my strong suit, however, but it is never late to learn”

She then noticed she had started talking about silly stuff. She blushed and looked at the floor, trying to get the attention away from her. Unfortunately, neither of the skeletons wanted to give an end to the conversation.

“What about architecture and energies?” Gaster asked, making Linda look at him “I have been doing some research myself, and I have discovered many interesting things”

“No, I have never had the opportunity to investigate about that kind of things”

Gaster’s eyes shone with green light fused with pink.

“Well, thank goodness our trip is going to be long, because I have many things to tell you, and so do you”

Linda laughed and nodded, admitting it was right.

She stood up and started cleaning the dishes. The whole world seemed to shine with a different light at that moment. For the first time in days, she felt well. Even if there were challenges, even if they had problem yet, they didn’t seem as important as they did a few hours ago. She was in peace.

She started to sing before she could control herself. She didn’t even notice.

Franklin stared at her, his eyes shining with green light. He turned to face Gaster, whose eyes were shining pink light fused with green. The lights within his eyes were as powerful as a bonfire, as the sun.

“You should admit your feeling to her” Franklin murmured getting closer to him. Gaster’s eyes suddenly shone with purple light. Franklin laughed. “I mean, look at her, she surely likes you too. Where’s the problem?”

“I don’t like her”

“Of course not. Oh wait! Today the world is turned upside down, right? Come on, G, I see the way you look at her. You have fallen for her, and she has fallen for you. Cannot you see that?”

“Shut up. She is a human”

“She isn’t a human. She is a beautiful magician that is such a big nerd as you. Oh man, I can even imagine your children. They will be total weenies!”

Franklin started to laugh maniacally, making Linda to stop singing. Gaster looked at her, hiding his face in order to hide the purple and pink light within his eyes.

“I-I know I don’t sing very well” She said as she blushed, putting the dishes back on the self.

Franklin shook his head, comforting her.

“It was nothing, Linda.” He shook one of his bony hands and then added, looking at Gaster “Come on, check on him so we can start our trip, shall we?”

Linda nodded, drying her hands using his clothes and then faced over Gaster. Windings looked at her with his eye sockets completely blank, not a little light on them.

The wizard put her hands on the skeleton’s chest. Her eyes started to glow with an enigmatic blue light. Both skeletons had the same though: ‘What kind of wizard are you, Linda?’

Linda’s soul appeared in front of her chest. A beautiful huge blue heart floating a few inches away from her chest. Then, Gaster’s soul appeared. It was a white big upside-downed heart. Linda opened her eyes and looked at it.

The big heart floating in front of her gave her all the information she wanted. It belonged to Wingdings Gaster, a skeleton with 65 ATK, 34 DEF and 450 HP. His LV was over 15, which made Linda frown a little. However, she didn’t say a word.

“Your HP is full” She informed him with her eyes closed “However, it seems like your soul has a little crack on one of his sides” She opened her eyes, looking first at the soul and then at Gaster “Do you want me to heal it for you? I can do it”

Gaster nodded after what appeared to be centuries. Linda approached him even more and out her hands on Gaster’s soul. The skeleton closed his eye sockets in order to stop looking at his own soul, something that he find kind of disturbing.

Then, he felt Linda’s magic flowing through his soul and his body. The magician’s magic felt like the fresh water of a river and the hot lava of a volcano at the same time. It was a pleasant sensation, so pleasant that he didn’t want it to end, ever.

In time, the fracture in Gaster’s soul disappeared. Linda took her hands off and looked with a smile at her well-done work. She stood up and helped Gaster to get up. When the skeleton opened his eyes, Linda could swear she could see the shiniest pink light within them.

“Thank you” The skeleton said turning around to avoid eye contact with her.

“No worries” Linda said minding her own business.

Franklin just stared, though a huge smile was formed in his face.

‘I just hope they let me be their best man’, he thought while starting to laugh again, putting his bony hands in front of his eye sockets.

The rest of the morning passed very fast. Linda helped Grillby clean up his tent, making sure she did her job just like the fire monster liked it. Grillby wasn’t very strict with her. It wasn’t in his nature, after all. He was a kind and patient monster that wanted to help others more than being helped by them. Both of them felt a little uncomfortable, but also they were too polite to dare say a word about it.

When the tent was all organized, Linda decided to get done with the next task. She asked every monster, one by one, if they needed anything. The group of dog monsters didn’t need anything, and Linda spent some time playing with the little pups. The pair of ghosts didn’t ask for help; in fact, they gave her some advised about how to act when finding different kinds of monsters. Linda accepted the help with open arms, noting everything in a little notebook she had picked up from her home.

The next one on receiving their help was a group of fire monsters with the shape of a volcano. They had run out of coal and Linda was happy to give them some of hers. They thanked her about fifty times and gave her a few extra food for their long trip. They also encouraged her to get their mission done, saying she was the hope for humans, monsters and magicians. She accepted the words with pride, trying to hold her tears back. It was the first time she felt that everybody believed in her.

Finally, Linda approached the fish lady she had met the night before. She was sitting in front of her tent, talking with some wood monsters that seemed to be helping her as well. The fish lady didn’t want Linda’s help because she didn’t want her to spend her things with an old lady like her. She just wanted, as she told her, revenge for everything the humans had done to her and her family. She said that, as fast as her daughter was born, she would train her and she would send her with them in order to make her a powerful soldier that would protect monster kind and their allies.

Linda just listened to that lady’s words, trying to make sure she didn’t talk much. She didn’t want to startle the fish lady, and telling her she would never let a child get involved in a war like that one would have been too cruel for that furious future mom.

After helping who was needed and hearing the nice words from their allies, Linda, Franklin and Gaster picked up all their things and started walking. While they abandoned the camp they could hear the words of encouragement from the monsters of the camp.

They loved them, they believed in them. They believed in that little girl that had had nothing a few days ago.

She was just a wizard, but she meant a lot more to that people. They had put their hopes in her, a little wizard.

Well, she thought, I will make myself the hero they are waiting for. I will make sure I make them proud of this little wizard.

Linda was again filled with DETERMINATION.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. As always, comments are welcomed. I swear I would like to upload more often, but this time it has been impossible. I mean, my parents allowed me to have my computer with me during the holidays to have somewhere to write both in English and Spanish. But I just couldn't get anything good. It is really frustrating to try to have a clear idea in your mind and just not... not being able to put it into words because you just don't know the words you want to use because you don't know what those words are. I wished I had a more extensive vocabulary in English in order to write just as fluidly as I do in Spanish. Writing this fanfic is a really hard work for me, even if I really, really enjoy it.  
> However, I have to say that even if I will try to write faster from now on, I cannot promise anything. I have been having some... personal problems with my self-respect and stuff, and I am not doing quite well. That means that every time I try to do anything I think it's the worst, and most of the time I will just delete everything that I have done because everything I do is garbage anyway, just like me.  
> I am sorry for messing up everything that I do. I hope you understand.  
> See you on the next one. As always, if you have any question or suggestion just let me know. You are the ones that help me get my English writing skills get better.  
> Thank you all.  
> And about that question I made earlier... I know a lot of stuff about: biology, geology, chemistry and physics. Astronomy, Genetics and Astronomy are still three subjects I would like to know about, and that's what I do in my free time. I read books (books that I don't even understand) in all foreign languages I know in order to get more knowledge. That's why I know some things that are supposed to be studied on the University. So, if you like to hear Linda and Gaster talking about neutrinos, string of DNA or black holes just let me know!


End file.
